Long Letter from someone who always Love you
by almurfa
Summary: Hanya kisah tentang Oh Sehun yang mendapati surat yang telah berumur 15 tahun di kotak surat rumah mewahnya. Tentang Lu Han yang merupakan reporter yang tak kunjung mempunyai kekasih di umurnya yang 30 tahun. Dan si duta besar yang menjadi kunci Masa lalu 2 orang diatas. Warn! GS, HUNHAN/CHANBAEK/KRISTAO and other!
1. Chapter 1

_**Surat ke-1**_

 _ **20 Desember 2016**_

 _ **Hai, namaku Lu Han. Ah, mungkin kau lupa? Tak masalah, mungkin suatu saat kau bisa mengingatku lagi. Aku mencuri ide ini dari salah satu novel kakak perempuanku. Kurasa ini tak masalah karena segala yang kutuliskan tak akan pernah sama. Maaf begitu lancang mengirimu surat konyol ini setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya kisah kita, oh maksudku kisahku yang telah terlewati begitu saja.**_

 _ **Surat ke-1? Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya apakah aku akan mengirimmi-mu surat ke-2 atau surat-surat lainnya, kuharap kau bisa menyimpan rasa penasaran yang 'mungkin' kau rasakan untuk sementara. Ya, kau Tuan pelangi. Maaf, mungkin sebutan itu begitu menggelikan bukan? Kau boleh mengumpat sepuasmu nanti, sekarang cukup kau baca surat yang dengan sepenuh hati kutuliskan untukmu.**_

 _ **Tuan pelangi, 15 tahun sudah berlalu sejak aku menuliskan surat ini. Saat kau membaca surat ini kau mungkin baru saja pulang bekerja dan sedang menikmati teh hijau hangat buatan Istri/kekasihmu. Aku tidak peduli. Aku masih ingat betul takala teman-temanku banyak, bahkan terlalu banyak yang mengidolakanmu. Dulu aku begitu heran, apa yang menarik dari dirimu? Kau saat itu hanya pemuda yang kurus, tinggi, dingin, dan sama sekali tak terlihat menyenangkan. Tentang segala pujaan yang teman-temanku haturkan untukmu, aku hanya menanggapi mereka dengan acuh. Kau, saat itu benar-benar buruk dimataku.**_

 _ **Hari-hari terus berjalan tanpa lelah, kau kini menjadi idola para gadis disekolah. Aku masih tak peduli, hingga saat itu tiba dengan begitu mendadak tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk melakukan persiapan. Ia datang, wanita yang dulu menarik perhatianmu, sekaligus teman dekatku di kelas. Ia yang datang dengan wajah gusar dan kacau, ia yang bercerita tentang kau yang tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaanmu padanya. Ia yang menangis karena takut kau akan terus menerornya dengan segala hadiah kecil-mu. Ia yang bingung karena ia sama sekali tak mengenalmu. Kau tahu betul ia sama sekali bukan fans-mu saat itu.**_

 _ **Aku penasaran, sebenarnya sosokmu itu seperti apa? Bagaimana lelaki dingin sepertimu melakukan hal-hal yang begitu konyol dan membuang-buang waktu? Tuan pelangi, mulai saat itu aku tertarik dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan denganmu, aku mencari tahu dengan semangat, alih-alih dengan alasan tak ingin membuat sahabatku disukai orang yang salah, aku malah terjebak dengan alasanku sendiri. Aku tahu segalanya tentangmu, tentu saja. Tapi aku tak pernah sedikitpun berharap bahwa kau penasaran denganku, karena aku tahu tuan pelangi, pandanganmu hanya terpaku lurus pada sahabatku, tak peduli kenyataan aku selalu berada di samping sahabatku, tak takkan pernah melihatku, seakan aku adalah bayangan semu. Bagai asap yang hanya akan mengganggu.**_

 _ **Awalnya aku ragu, tapi kupaksa diriku untuk membuka kolom chatting dan mencoba untuk menyapamu, sejak awal ku tahu itu hanya akan menyakiti hatiku. Namun kala itu keegoisan membutakanku, dan sialnya kau malah membalas pesanku dengan ramah, membuatku yang buta menjadi semakin gelap mata. Sejak saat itu, kau rajin menghubungiku, bukan, bukan untuk mencari tahu kabar atau keberadaanku, tapii untuk sahabatku...**_

 _ **Berbulan-bulan kujalani dengan hati yang telah cacat dimana-mana. Bagaimana asa frustasiku saat topik yang kita bahas hanya tentang sahabatku, bagaimana saat aku mulai mengubah topik pembicaraan kau seakan tak lagi tertarik bertukar pesan denganku. Aku sadar bahwa kau hanya memanfaatkanku untuk membuatmu mendapatkan orang yang kau inginkan. Aku begitu munafik karena mencoba untuk tak peduli dan seolah aku baik-baik saja. Tuan pelangi, aku tidak baik-baik saja... Maafkan aku yang dulu membantumu demi keegoisanku untuk dekat denganmu. Maaf...**_

 _ **Satu tahun telah berlalu, kau masih mengejar sahabatku, walau tak segencar dulu. Kau sibuk dengan segala persiapan ujian yang kurasa begitu memusingkan, dan perlahan kau pergi jauh, menghilang, dan mulai saat itu kita seakan tak lagi saling mengenal. Sama sekali tak kenal. Aku tahu bahwa sesuatu yang memiliki awal pasti memiliki akhir. Itulah akhirnya, kita tak lagi saling mengenal, kau yang tak lagi mengingat janji tahun baru yang kau janjikan untukku. Mungkin sama sakali tak ingat, mungkin kau hanya sekedar basa-basi kala itu, sialnya basa-basi itu terus menempel dalam benakku dan menumbuhkan sebuah harapan yang ternyata kosong dan sia-sia.**_

 _ **Kau sudah maulai berubah, memaksakan diri untuk terliht dewasa, aku mencoba kembali berkomunikasi denganmu, sekedar sapaan ringan yang kau jawab dengan begitu singkat, lalu selesai. Saat itu terjadi, aku menangis lagi, kebali membuang air mata yang 1 tahun belakangan ini banyak kuhamburkan.**_

 _ **Akhir surat ini tuan pelangi, boleh aku menagih janji tahun baru yang kau janjikan untukku?**_

 _ **Jika dulu bisa kukatakan, boleh aku minta kita mengulang segalanya dari awal. Aku... hanya merindukan panggilan yang kau berikan untukku. Bolehkah?**_

Sehun membaca surat yang dikirimkan padanya pagi ini dengan hati mencelos, bagaimana mungkin surat yang dibuat 15 tahun lalu ada di dalam kotak suratnya. 15 tahun lalu saat ia masih berumur 15 tahun. Dan sehun sangat heran karena apa yang ditulis dalam surat memng sedang ia lakukan sekarang, sepulang kerja, duduksantai di balkon dengan secangkir teh hijau hangat dan beberapa cemilan, yah, walau sedikit meleset karena sehun membuat teh hijaunya sendiri, bukan kekasih atau istrinya.

Sehun kembali membaca surat itu lebih teliti.

'Xi Luhan?' sehun mengerutkan jidatnya. Seingatnya saat JHS dulu ia tak punya kenalan bernama Xi Luhan. Sehun kahirnya memutuskan untuk tak ambil pusing dengan surat itu, ia meletakkan surat itu di lemari nakas di samping tempat tidurnya, bagaimanpun ia senang mendapat surat yang unik karena sudah berumur 15 tahun, pikirnya.

"Xi Luhan" teriak seorang wanita cantik berpipi tembam yang menggemaskan.

Luhan yang merasa namanya dipanggil menolehkan wajahnya lalu mengendus pelan _, pasti dapat kuliah pagi lagi_ ia memutar bola matanya malas saat melihat orang yang memanggil namanya.

"astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan pada rambutmu Lu?" minseok, wanita itu agak hiteris. _dasar berlebihan_ pikir Luhan.

"Aku memotongnya, rambutku sudah terlalu panjang min." Luhan tak menghiraukan pekikan berisik Minseok alias Xiumin. Minseok memnga agak sensitif jika menyangkut penampilan, berbanding balik dengan Luhan yang cuek, karena menurut Luhan _memakai baju apapun asal diimbuhi sedikit rasa percaya diri, maka segalanya bukan masalah_ dan Xiumin mati-matian menolak hipotesis Luhan.

"astaga kau memotongnya terlalu pendek lulu, dan apa ini apa kau tak pakai bedak atau lipgloss?" Xiumin kembali mengomeli Luhan. " Jika kau begini terus, kapan kau punya pacar huh?! Ingat umur Lu, kita sudah 30 tahun. Aku sih sudah bertunangan, lah kau? Punya calon pun tidak." Luhan tak menanggapi ucapan Xiumin, ia sudah terlalu terbiasa mendengarnya, toh jika sudah lelah Xiumin akan berhenti mengomelinya. Luhan tebak sebentar lagi Xiumin akan membahas tentang betapa buruknya kemampuan Luhan bersolek

1...2...3... hitung luhan dalam hati

"Kau harus mulai merias dirimu Lu, lihatlah penampilanmu sama sekali tidak menarik- blablabla" Luhan mulai kepalanya pusing sekarang.

"Manager Xi, anda dipanggil ke ruangan wakil direktur sekarang." Mata Luhan langsung berbinar-binar _Saranghae Lee Jeno_ dalam hati Luhan bersorak. setidaknya ia bisa kabur dari ocehan Xiumin yang sudah sangat Luhan hafal. Tolong ingatkan Luhan untuk mentraktir Jeno, pegawai magang itu nanti. Sedangkan jeno merasa tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya merinding saat melihat reaksi Luhan _Tuhan panjangkanlah umur hambamu yang penuh dosa ini~_ kini malah gantian jeno yang membatin.

"Arraseo, Jeno-ya~~ Gomawo~" Luhan mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah jeno. Xiumin yang melihatnya melongo, sedangkan Jeno yang mendapat serangan 'kedip rusa' hanya bisa spechless.

Setelah Luhan pergi Jeno dan Xiumin bertatapan seakan mereka bisa membaca pikiran masing-masing. "ANDWEE!" Jerit mereka bersamaan.

"astaga, kedipan ituu..." Xiumin berkata syok

"Huaaa wakil manager bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mau jadi korban pedo." Jeno malah ngelantur

PLAKK!

AWW!

"Yak pegawai kurang ajar siapa yang kau bilang Pedo huh?!" Xiumin menggeplak kepala Jeno Keras.

"aduh, mianhae wakil manager, lagipula manager Xi terlihat mengerikan tadi."

"Haaah~ pergilah kembali bekerja. Aduh kepalaku.." Xiumin mengeluh. Sial sekali hari ini pikir Xiumin nelangsa.

###########

"Ada apa memanggilku Chanyeol-ah?" Luhan langsung bertanya _to the point ._ Chanyeol yang sudah tau kebiasaan Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"duduklah dulu Manager Xi." Ucap Chanyeol santai.

"Hentikan Park Chanyeol itu menggelikan." Luhan memang tak suka dipanggil dengan embel-embel manager oleh orang-orang yang sudah dekat dengannya, _menggelikan_ itu kata luhan

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Luhan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai noona nya.

"Arra, duduklah Noona, jangan merengut begitu. Mau teh?"

"no, thanks Chan, so, What Happen?"

"Begini noona, Direktur meminta kau untuk meliput dan mewawancarai Duta besar Inggris yang merupakan orang Korea . karena ini Even yang besar dan hanya Stasiun kita yang boleh meliput, sebagai peliput dan pewawancara paling handal disini Kau yang disuruh untuk turun ke lapangan langsung. Bagaimana kau maukan?"

Luhan terdiam mencerna informasi yang baru ia dapatkan.

"Aku menolak." Luhan langsung menjawab lugas.

Krik...krik...krik...

"Ah arras- MWOO!? Menolak?" Chanyeol memekik, Luhan terlonjak kaget tentu saja, hei bayangkan suara Chanyeol yang berat seperti om-om memekik seperti seorang wanita. As your imagination itu _sungguh mengerikan._

"Waeyo? Ini kesempatan besar Noona."

"Hei Park Chan ku sayang, kau menawariku, dan aku menolak, itu bukan sebuah kesalahan asal kau tahu. Dan masih ada jurnalis yang bagus selain aku, kau bisa menyuruh Xiumin, biar aku yang bicara dengan direktur idiot itu." Luhan menjawab panjang.

"nonono Lulu noona, kau tidak boleh menolak, itu tadi bukan tawaran, itu sebuah perintah, ngomong-ngomong" Kini Chanyeol menggunakan jabatannya agar Luhan tak jadi menolak.

"Hei! Apa-apaan itu, jelas-jelas kalimatmu tadi diakhiri tanda tanya." _Dasar picik mentang-mentang jabatannya lebih tinggi dariku._

"Ayolah Noona, kau tahukan bagaimana Kris marah? Aku tak mau kehilangan cutiku untuk yang ke-2 kalinya dalam 2 tahun berturut-turut. Bukankah kita saudara? Jebal kau harus menerimanya nee? Ne?" Chanyeol mencoba membujuk Luhan dengan rengekan andalannya. Yah tahun lalu memang Chanyeol kehilangan 2 bulan cutinya karena salah menandatangani perjajian, sehingga perusahaan mengalami kerugian yang tak sedikit. Untung saja Kris masih berbelas kasihan jadi hanya membeikannya hukuman ringan.

Luhan memandang Chanyeol sejenak

"Huuft... arraseo arraseo. Aku menerimannya. Kapan acaranyanya dan detail jadwal si duta besar?" Luhan memilih mengalah, bagaimanapun juga ia tak ingin merawat Chanyeol yang demam 1 minggu penuh karena hukuman Lembur 2 bulannya. Menurut Luhan merawat Chanyeol yang sedang sakit sama dengan merawat ibu hamil yang sedang ngidam.

Chanyeol bersorak senang dan langsung memeluk Luhan erat. Lalu berlari menuju mesin Fax untuk megambil dokumen yang baru saja sampai.

"Ini dia, jadwalmu noona, namanya Selena Byun. Kudengar ia sangat genius."

"Ah yayaya.. terserah lah aku tak peduli, berikan padaku." Luhan merebut jadwal yang dipegang Chanyeol. "Aku akan kembali ke bagianku. Ah, jika memanggilku hubungi saja lewat ponsel wakil Park , aku muak mendengar anak magang mengira aku seorang pedo." Ucap Luhan ketus sebelum membanting pintu ruangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol merengut, hei ia yang atasannya kenapa ia yang diperintah.

"Aish.." Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya pusing. Setidaknya ia bebas dari ancaman hukuman Kris.

########

Sekarang waktunya makan siang dan Luhan masih berkutat dengan segala artikel yang harus ia seleksi lagi, jabatannya memang seoarang manager, tapi ia tak jarang ikut membantu devisi yang sekiranya memerlukan tenaga tambahan, toh luhan juga bosan hanya mengawasi pegawai bekerja.

"Lu, Kajja. Ini waktunya makan siang."

"tunggu Xiu, aku masih harus mengurus dokumen ini."

"kau sudah bilang seperti itu 3 kali sejak aku pertama mengajakmu tadi. Cepat atau aku akan menarikmu ke salon dan membawamu ke tempat kursus rias?!"

"Aish,, Jinja." Pekik Luhan langsung beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia sangat benci jika Xiumin mengancamnya untuk pergi kesalon untuk melakukan beberapa perawatan. Demi Tuhan! Ia masih bisa merawat dirinya sendiri.

...

Sehun masih berkutat dengan berkas-berkas perusahaan yang mebuat kepalanya hampir meledak karena jenuh. Sialan! Wktu makan siang tinggal 20 menit dan berkas yang tak kalah sialannya ini masih menumpuk dan seakan tak pernah berkurang. Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan berkas itu dulu, persetan dengan deadline yang mencekik, toh tak ada yang bisa memecatnya. Mana ada presdir yang dipecat Dirinya sendiri?

Kini ia berjalan melewati kawasan perkantoran yang menyediakan beberapa cafe yang biasanya dipenuhi oleh pekerja yang sedang menghabiskan jam makan siang mereka. Sehun memutuskan untuk masuk ke salah satu kedai Coffee yang sudah menjadi langganannya untuk sekedar membeli espresso dingin untuk mendinginkan otaknya yang sudah terlampau panas.

Selagi menunggu pesanan ia sibuk mengamati para pejalan kaki yang berlalu-lalang di depan cafe, sesekali ia tersenyum kecil melihat bocah SD yang menangis minta dibelikan ice cream oleh ibunya. Kini tatapannya terpaku pada 3 orang pekerja 2 wanita 1 lelaki yang terlihat berjalan bagitu akrab sambil bercanda tawa, walaupun salah satu dari mereka terlihat merengut kesal. _Kontras sekali_ pikir Sehun heran, Sehun mengamati 3 orang itu, satu wanita dengan pipi chubby dan fashion yang terlihat berkelas, satu lelaki berkemeja tanpa jas dengan senyum yang mirip di iklan pasta gigi, dan wanita yang terlihat paling tidak punya selera fashion yang bagus, menurut sehun. Mereka bertiga kini berjalan menuju cafe tempat Sehun singgah sejenak. Mereka masuk menimbulkan bunyi lonceng yang memang terpasang di pintu kedai. Mereka menempati tempat duduk tepat di sebrang meja Sehun.

"aish waktu kita tinggal 30 menit Lu, ini gara-gara kau." Ucap wanita yang berpipi chubby.

"suruh siapa kalian menungguku menyelesaikan artikel-artikel itu." Jawab wanita satunya cuek. "Hei, Xiu, lagipula tak perlu khawatir. Kau lupa bahwa pak wakil direktur bersama kita?"

"Ah, kau benar Lu, Chan-chan rupanya jabatanmu ada gunanya juga kkkk."

"Ya, noona-noona, kali ini berterima kasihlah pada jabatanku." Ujar lelaki itu, Chanyeol dengan nada agak mengejek.

"Yayaya, tuan park yang terhormat, berhubung gajimu lebih besar dari kami, kau yang traktir oke? Tidak ada penolakan chan-chan~" Luhan berkata sambil menyeringai.

"Arra-arra aku Park Chanyeol hari ini akan mentraktir Nona Xi Luhan yang masih menjomblo, dan Nona Xiumin yang selalu gagal diet." Ucap Chanyeol yang langsung dihadiahi 2 timpukan sayang dari nona-nona cantiknya.

Sehun yang mendengar percakapan mereka tertegun, otomatis ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah mereka bertiga.

 _Xi Luhan? Lu han? Apakah orang yang sama?_

...

"Silahkan pesanan anda tuan." Ucap waitress menyadarkan lamunan Sehun. Sehun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan ringan dan tersenyum samar melihat pesanannya telah datang. Sehun hendak keluar dari kedai jika saja suara wanita tidak menginterupsinya, suaranya halus, namun terkesan cuek dan dingin.

"Chogiyo, Tuan berjas hitam, berdasi motif." Panggil wanita itu, luhan sekenanya.

Sehun yang merasa memakai baju yang Luhan sebutkan otomatis menoleh. Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan langsung dianggguki Luhan.

"waeyo?" Sehun bertanya agak tergesa.

"Dompetmu jatuh saat kau berdiri tadi. Kau mungkin tak sadar?" Luhan menyerahkan dompet Ssehun pada si pemilik, dan langsung melenggang pergi begitu saja. Sehun mematung 'mata itu, dimana aku pernah melihatnya?'

Setelah sampai di kantor, sehun masih terus kepikiran kejadian tadi, membuatnya tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya.

"AARGH!" erang sehun frustasi _'Lu Han & Xi Luhan' apa mereka orang yang sama? Tapi itu hampir mustahil, jika mereka orang yang sama, setidaknya pasti ia akan kaget saat melihatnya. Bukankah Lu Han yang mengiriminya surat beberapa hari lalu? Lagipula kenapa aku tak ingat pernah mengenal seseorang bernama Lu Han?_

See? Presdir Oh terlihat begitu kacau sekarang.

Tok tok tok

"masuk"

"SEHUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" pekik seorang wanita cantik dan tinggi bagai super model, Well, ia memang super model Zitao Huang, siapa yang tak kenal? Lihatlah pakaiannya, dengan tanktop hitam yang dipadu dengan cardigan motif bunga sakura berbahan sifon lengan panjang yang menjuntai hingga pahanya, celana jeans hitam, rambut yang dicepol asal-asalan dan kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya. Itu adalah style impian author *kagatanya:V

Lengkap sudah penderitaan sehun hari ini. Dasar author sialan, beraninya dia membuat hari ini menjadi begitu menyebalkan bagi seluruh main cast disini. *hei-_-

"Berhentilah berteriak Tao-ya. Pegawaiku akan mengira aku menculikmu." Sehun mencoba mengingatkan wanita yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak ia masih di universitas. Tao memberengut imut dan langsung menempatkan dirinya di salah satu sofa empuk di ruangan sehun.

"waeyo? Bertengkar lagi dengan pacarmu?" Sehun langsung di jidawab Tao dengan anggukan. "masalah apa lagi huh? Jangan bilang kau minta dibelikan pulau Bali yang ada di Indonesia itu lagi?"

"Aniyo, aku tidak jadi memintanya." Jawab Tao lirih. Sehun yang melihat perubhan sikap Tao beranjak dari meja kerjanya dan duduk di single sofa di samping sofa yang diduduki Tao. _Sebentar lagi pasti menangis_ inner sehun.

"Hiks..." _tuhkan._ Waeyo Zi? Kau bisa bercerita _._

"Kris.. hiks, melarangku untuk ikut meliput berita bersama reporter kesayangannya." Ucap Tao parau.

"Huh?"

 _flashback_

" _Gege, kudengar duta besar dari inggris akan datang?" Tao yang sedang berkunjung ke Aparteman Kris bertanya._

" _Ya, itu benar Zi, darimana kau tahu?" Kris menanggapi._

" _kemarin aku berkunjung ke rumah Lay eonni, disana ia bercerita kalau siwon oppa, sepupu suho oppa sedang sibuk mengurus persiapan kedatangan duta inggris. Memangnya sepenting itu Ge?"_

" _Aniyo, hanya saja yang menjadi spesial karena Duta besar Inggris adalah orang korea. Untungnya pihak terkait memilih langsung perusahaan untuk meliput kegiatan mereka secara langsung." Kris menjelaskan sekaligus memberi tahu._

" _Woaah... Jinja?! Boleh aku ikut Ge? Aku ingin bertemu dengan duta itu. Ne? boleh ya?"_

" _Andwe, Tao ya. Aku tak ikut dalam melakukan meliput. Luhan noona yang akan melakukannya sendiri."_

" _kenapa tidak? Aku tahu dasar-dasar jurnalisme, aku juga sekalian bisa menemani atau bahkan membatu sedikit tugas Lulu Eonni."_

" _No, baby! Kau tak bisa ikut. Hanya Luhan yang meliput. Kau tak boleh ikut campur!" Kris menegur Tao dengan nada yang agak keras. Tao yang dasarnya sensitif langsung beranjak pergii dari Apartemen kris tanpa mengucapkan satu patah katapun. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk mengadu pada sahabat lamanya tentu saja. Dan berakhirlah tao disini, kantor shun yang nyaman dan tinggi._

"Aigoo, hanya karena itu kau merajuk? lagipula aku setuju dengan naga galak itu Zi, daripada ikut meliput, kau bisa membantuku mengurus berkas yang tak ada habisnya ini. Memang kau tak takut kulitmu jadi hitam karena ikut mreliput seharian? Nanti kris tak cnta denganmu lagi bagaimana?" Sehun menanggapi cerita tao kalem. Ingat? Sehun sudah terlalu biasa. Tunggu saja 2 jam lagi Kris dan tao akan berbikan lagi, malah mungkin sialnya mereka bermesraan tanpa tahu malu dihadapan Sehun. Mendengar jawaban Sehun Tao langsung mendelik kesal dan siap melempar sepatu hak berujung lancip miliknya. Sehun terkrkh pelan dan memasang kuda-kuda untuk menghindar.

But...

Wait...

Siapa yang akan meliput? Luhan?

Wanita yang ia temui tadi? Dia seorang reporter?

Hell.. kenapa dunia begitu sempit?

"hei Zi, ngomong-ngomong Luhan yang kau sebut-sebut tadi, apa wanita bernama Xi Luhan?" sehun agak penasaran sekarang.

Tao yang baru saja menghapus air matanya hanya mengangguk singkat. Sehun termenung sejenak sebelum tao mulai bicara lagi.

"memang kau kenal Luhan eonni?" tao sukses melupakan kekesalannya pada kris, kini ia malah tertarik dengan cerita sehun.

"A-aniyo, tadi kami tak sengaja bertemu di kedai kopi, ia menemukan dompetku yang terjatuh." Sehun mencoba menyembunyikan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Jinjja? Kau tak bohong kan? Kau tau hun-ah, kau sangat payah dalam bebohong." Tao semakin menggoda sehun.

"Haish.. terserah kau sajalah." Sehun beranjak dari sofa dan mulai menekuni berkas-berkasnya kembali.

...

Luhan baru saja sampai di Apartemen sederhananya setelah seharian ini mencari informasi dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan 'si duta besar'. Luhan mengumpat pelan, _siapa sih sebenarnya kau nona duta besar, hidupmu membuat hidupku terasa semakin berat saja_.

Tiba-tiba air mata Luhan menetes begitu saja.

"Appa, aku sudah dewasa sekarang. Aku sudah berhasil mencapai impianku. Apa kabarmu Appa? Apa Appa bahagia bersama malaikat disana? Lulu sangat merindukan Appa..." lirih luhan sambil terisak. Beginilah Luhan, selalu merindukan sosok ayah yang membesarkannya, membantunya saat ia kesusahan, dan selalu memberinya kasih sayang penuh saat Ibunya lebih memanjakan kakak-kakaknya, kini Luhan sangat merindukan sosok Appa-nya. Luhan bisa saja menangis semalaman dan membuat cerita bergenre menyedihkan jika ia sudah sangat merindukan Appanya. Namun malam ini Luhan mencoba untuk menghentikan tangisnya. "Appa,,, hiks mianhae..."

 _Ayolah Lu Han, kau gadis yang kuat._ Jangan biarkan Keluarga Xi kecewa padamu. Luhan menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Luhan kembali mengingat kejadian yang ia alami hari ini, Ia menhapus air matanya dan menghela nafas kasar. Kenapa ia bertemu kembali dengan masa lalunya? Luhan merasa hidupnya semakin berat saja.

" _Oh Sehun, Kita bertemu lagi... Apa kau mengingatku?"_

To be Continue

Panjang ga? 3k+ loh;v soalnya Al biasanya Cuma 2k+ wkwk

Gimana? Mau next? Tapi ga janji cepet ya, Al ada ujian praktik senin-sabtu besok. Maklum anak kelas 3.

Review ya, walaupun ga dibales sama Al tapi tetap al baca buat penyemangat ko

I hate u Siders

So Review juseyoo


	2. Chapter 2

Pagi ini Luhan bangun kesiangan, tidak kesiangan juga sih, ini akhir pekan dan Luhan memang selalu bangun siang di akhir pekan. Ia kini buru-buru mandi dan berpakaian seadanya. Hei salahkan saja Park Chanyeol sialan yang mengganggu tidur Luhan karena tak pernah berhenti menelepon dan langsung menyuruh Luhan ke kantor dalam waktu 30 menit untuk rapat darurat sialan yang selalu dikutuk oleh Luhan.

Kini ia siap menuju kantor dengan pakaian yang sama sekali _enggak ngantor_ , Luhan hanya menggunakan kaos abu-abu polos, celana jeans, dan sepatu converse hitam-putihnya, jangan lupa rambutnya yang dikucir kuda dan menggnakan topi berlogo 'adidas'. Terlihat begitu berbeda daripada saat ia memakai pakaian kantornya. _Lu lo mau pergi nongkrong?_

Ia mengumpat dalam hati dan bersumpah akan menggeplak kepala peang Chanyeol nanti. Luhan sampai dikantornya tepat waku dan langsung menuju ruang yang dijadikan tempat rapatnya pagi ini. Pegawai yang berpapasan dengan Luhan sempat menatap Luhan heran. Mereka terkejut tentu saja, manager mereka yang terkenal 'tak tahu fashion' ternyata terlihat menawan dengan menggunakan pakaian casual. Luhan hanya berdecih malas melihat reaksi mereka.

Luhan langung memasuki ruangan, ternyata kursi didalam sudah dipeenuhi semua, keculai kursi luhan tentu saja. Luhan dengan cueknya melenggang masuk dan langsung duduk dikirsinya, ia bahkan tak menghiraukan tatapan membunuh yang diberikan kris.

"Kau terlambat Manager Xi." Ucap kris datar.

"Salahkan wakil direktur yang tak memberitahuku sejak kemarin Boss. Aku tak bersalah disini." Luhan menjawab sekenanya. Kris hanya mendengus dan balik menatap tajam chanyeol yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"Cha, kita mulai rapat yang tertunda 20 meit ini." Kris memulai. "Jadi, manager Xi, apa rencanamu?"

"Tunggu, aku sedang membuat rancangannya." Luhan sibuk mencoret-coret kertas yang ia bawa dengan tulisan dan anak panah yang sangat tidak beraturan.

"Arraseo, 10 menit kau harus bisa menjelaskannya pada kami. Dan kau Kim Jongin, sudah melakukan persiapan?" orang yang belum terbiasa diruangan itu mungkin heran, bagaimana mungkin membuat rencana untuk wawancara ekslusif dalam waktu 10 menit? Justru disitulah alasan Kris mau mempekerjakan luhan yang super duper bukan stylenya. Tentu saja karena kemampuannya yang 'wah'.

"Eh? Memangnya aku dapat bagian di tugas kali ini?" Jongin yang dari tadi duduk santai malah balik bertanya.

"Apa jimin belum memberitahumu?"

"M-mianhae, Sajangnim. K-kemarin aku mencari Jongin-ssi tapi Manager Xiu bilang ia sedang cuti." Jimin menjawab takut-takut.

"Haaah~`" kris mengehela nafas berat, bagaimana mungkin perusahaan media yang katanya paling unggul di Korea diisi oleh orang yang menurut kris benar-benar payah.

"jimin, kau jelaskan apa-apa yang akan menjadi tugas jongin. Dan kau Manager Xi, ini sudah 10 menit."

"Astaga Boss, berhentilah mengomel seperti wanita PMS, Aku sudah selesai." Luhan muak mendengar omelan Boss-nya.

Luhan berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja presentasi

"Nah, aku akan menjelaskan rencana kecilku sekarang, tolong didengarkan." Luhan mulai berbicara. Reporter junior yang disana menanti dengan semangat. Bagaimana pun Luhan adalah reporter yang dikenal di dunia jurnalis "Eh, Boss, boleh aku minta 1 assisten wanita? Jika dikantor tak ada, pacarmu juga boleh." Luhan yang dikiraa akan berpresentasi malah mengatakan hal yang paling dikutuk kris.

"Err... Boss... Sebenarnya dikantor memang tak ada yang sedang kosong." Xiumin buru-buru menanggapi saat Kris akan menyuruhnya untuk ikut Luhan.

"Bagaimana Bisa?" Kris mulai menajamkan nada bicaranya.

"Kau yang memberi mereka proyek mandiri 1 minggu lalu, Boss. Kau lupa? Kalau begitu Kuingatkan." Luhan nyeletuk. Kris kini ingin sekali menimpuk wajah sok innocent Luhan dengan sepatu kulit mahalnya. Jika saja sikap luhan lebih baik, mungkin Kris akan mengencani Luhan dari dulu. _Hei Kris kau kan sudah punya Tao._

"Aish, arraseo. Tao akan ikut bersamamu besok. Aku akan menghubunginya setelah ini."

Luhan menyeringai Puas. Lalu kembali meneruskan presentasi nya yang melakukan presentasi dengan Lancar, white board yang tadinya putih bersih kini dipenuhi garis, tuisan, dan anak panah yang berlalu lalang seperti mobil di bundaran HI(?)

"So, any Question?" Luhan mengakhiri presentasinya.

"dilihat dari presentasimu, itu lebih dari cukup untuk peliputan Selena Byun, _Kundae Apa urusannyadengan Tao atau asisten wanita yang kau minta? Kurasa tugas ini tak lebih berat dari tugas 3 tahun lalu, manager Xi."_ Kris bertanya. Luhan terdiam sejenak, raut wajahnya tiba-tiba terlihat suram. Kris yang sadar sudah salah bicara merutuki lidahnya yang tak bisa menyaring apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

Hening... ruangan itu sening sejenak. Luhan yang kehilangan Mood-nya langsung mencoba tersenyum ceria dan menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

"tentu aku Butuh Tao yang cantik, fashionable, dan menyenangkan untuk membantuku mewawancarai Selena Byun." Luhan menjawab enteng. "Selena Byun adalah wanita yang dingin dengan orang yang baru ia kenal, aku juga orang yang akan selalu membalas sikap seseorang sama seperti sikap mereka padaku. Jika aku tak membawa tao, kupastikan wawancara ekslusif itu berakhir dengan Aku yang jengkel, dan si duta besar yang langsung pulang ke London."

"darimana kau tahu, jika Selena Byun wanita yang dingin, memang kau pernah bertemu dengannya?" Chanyeol kini bertanya semangat.

"yah, apa gunanya jadi reporter ekslusif, jika tak bisa mencari informasi kecil itu. Aku mendapatkannya dari kenalanku di _London News_ ia sedikit banyak bercerita dengan si selena byun dengan senang hati."

Luhan kembali duduk setelah memastikan tak ada lagi pertanyaan atau masalah. Ia sebenarnya ingin meminta istri Jongin saja, Kim Kyungsoo yang juga merupakan penulis cerita anak-anak. Sayang sekali Kyungsoo sedang Hamil sekarang. Tak mungkin ia membawa Ibu hamil untuk melakukan interview. Yang ada malah Luhan yang akan dibunuh Jongin karena membuat istrinya kelelahan. Eh, ngomong-ngomong soal Jongin, Si hitam itu yang akan menjadi kameramen pertner Luhan.

Rapat selesai, dan mereka semua diperbolehkan untuk pulang dan menikmati akhir pekan mereka, kecuali yang kamis dan jumat sudah libur maka mereka akan tetap berada di kantor untuk melakukan tugas pengganti(?).

"Xiuxiu, kau ada acara siang ini?" Luhan bertanya excited.

"Aniyo, aku hanya akan makan malam bersama Chen, malam nanti."

"Woah, makan malam? Aku ikut Boleh?" _hei hei Lu mereka kan mau kencan-_-_

Xiumin langsung memasang wajah salah tingkah, bagaimanapun ia tak enak menolak Luhan. Tapi dia kan mau kencan romantis bareng Chen. Luhan yang melihat wajah bingung Xiumin tertawa terbahak. "Aduh, aku hanya bercanda. Aduh, wajahmu lucu sekali min, pfft..." Luhan masih mencoba menghentikan tawanya, tak memperdulikan xiumin yang menatapnya garang.

"Hehehe... jangan menatapku begitu Xiu, mau temani aku belanja?" Luhan menarik tangan Xiumin menuju mobilnya.

Xiumin mengendus malas, 'Belanja' dalam artian Luhan bukanlah 'belanja' artian wanita pada umumnya. Jika belanja dihubungkan dengan pakaian baru, make up baru, dan megunjungi salon dan butik langganan. Maka 'belanja' dalam kamusLuhan adalah toko buku dan Pasar tradisional. Sebenernya Xiumin tak masalah mau diajak ke pasar loak-pun Xiumin akan dengan senang hati. Tapi ayolah guys, Luhan itu tak pernah sekalipun berbelanja dalam artian wanita.

...

Sehun menghabiskan akhir pekannya yang damai dengan duduk santai di halaman belakang rumahnya yang terlampau Luas, ia duduk di tepi kolam renang yang terlihat sejuk dan hijau karena Ada beberapa pohon disana. 1 minggu telah berlalu dan sehun kini tak lagi terlalu memikirkan surat misteriusnya. Sehun memang Tinggal sendiri, sesekali kakak Perempuannya, Oh Donghae dan suaminya Kim kibum akan berkunjung atau menginap. Ayah sehun dulunya adalah seorang guru, Ibunya adalah dokter kandungan, namun mereka berdua menolak saat diajak tinggal bersama sehun. Mereka ingin menghabiskan masa tua mereka Berdua di Mokpo.

Sehun baru saja akan memejamkan matanya sebelum pak Lee, kepala pelayan rumahnya meninterupsinya.

"Tuan Oh, ada kiriman surat untuk anda." Pak Lee berucap sopan. Sehun lagsung beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan menatap pak lee. "siapa pengirimnya?"

"Disini tidak dituliskan pengirimnya, ada gambar ranting dengan daun-daun kecil disini." Pak Lee, menunjukan suratnya. Sehun meminta surat itu dan berterima kasih. Setelah pak Lee pergi, Sehun menatap surat itu dengan seksama, saat mengamati tinta yang digunakan untuk menggambar ranting yang Pak Lee bilang, Sehun dapat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa gambarnya sudah dibuat jauh hari sebelum suratnya dikirim, Lagipula amplop yang digunakan adalah amplop model jaman dulu yang kini tak diproduksi lagi.

Karena penasaran apakah suratnya sama dengan surat yang ia terima beberapa minggu lalu, sehun akhirnya membuka suratnya dengan hati-hati. Ia membuka lipatan beberapa kertas HVS yang terlihat sedikit kusam, sekilas yang ada di benak sehun hanya satu _Panjang banget sih suratnya, niat bener yang bikin_. Ia mulai membaca curat itu dengan rasa penasaran yang meluap-luap.

 _ **Surat ke-2**_

 _ **22 Maret 2015**_

 _ **Satu tahun setelah kita saling mengenal,maksudku setelah aku mengenalmu aku berusaha untuk menjauh darimu dan segala hal tentangmu, aku ingin segalanya seperti sedia kala, kit tak saling mengenal, ataupun saling peduli. Tuhan Maha Adil, ia berbaik hati mengabulkan doaku. Saat pembagian kelas untuk siswa tahun ke-2 aku berharap tak akan sekelas dengan sahabatku, aku begitu egois memang, tapi aku tak bermaksud untuk membenci sahabatku sendiri tentu saja, Aku masih memiliki akal yang cukup sehat untuk melakukan itu. Aku hanya merasa, kami menjadi begitu canggung...**_

 _ **Tahun pelajaran ke-2 di sekolah kembali dimulai, aku melewati segalanya dengan sepenuh hati, malakukan segala hal yang bisa dan yang kusukai, kala itu aku benar-benar tak peduli orang-orang mengganggapku gila, aneh,berlebihan, atau bahkan, Alien? Aku mendapat teman baru, yang berhasil naik jabatan dan kuanggap dengan teman dekatku, Aku bukan tak ingin menganggapnya seorang 'sahabat' hanya saja, aku takut ia tak ingin kuanggap begitu. Yah, aku memang pengecut. Ah prestasiku tahun ini naik secara drastis, aku yang di tahun pertama selalu malas mendengar ocehan Guru, mungkin kiniaku sudah berpikir sedikit lebih dewasa, dan tentu saja berpikir cara cepat untuk melupakanmu.**_

 _ **Namun sebuah kebahagiaan memang tak pernah abadi, setelah liburan semester selesai, aku menjalani hari jum'at ku dengan tenang, pagi ini Appa dengan baik hati mengantarku ke sekolah. Aku begitu bersemangat karena angkatanmu akan melakukan Pentas seni untuk mengisi nilai Ujian. Semua jadwal sore yang ada di agendaku dengan senang hati kubatalkan demi melihat penampilanmu. Jujur kala itu, aku tak sedikitpun melupakanmu.**_

 _ **Segala hal yang kupikir akan berjalan dengan lancar, ternyata Tuhan memberiku cobaan kali ini. Ia memberi keluarga kami kejutan yang begitu menyaakitkan, begitu dalam menggores sampai tulang. Ia mengambil Appa-ku kembali. Ia mengambil seseorang yang paling ingin kubalas jasanya, yang paling ingin kubuat tersenyum bangga. Aku tak habis pikir, bagaimana Appa yang pagi tadi masih mengantarku, memberiku sebuah nasihat, mengecup hangat pucuk kepalaku, siang ini ia pergi. Kecelakaan yang begitu naas itu masih begitu menyakitkan, Appa yang tak sadarkan diri dengan kepala berlumuran darah, dan telinga yang tak ingin kalah ikut mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat. Aku menangis terisak, Eomma bahkan histeris, Oppa yang terlihat putus asa, dan eonni yang terlihat begitu lelah setelah buru-buru pulang dari kuliahnya di luar kota.**_

 _ **Aku selalu berharap agar Appa baik-baik saja, 3 hari adalah waktu yang terasa bagai 3 tahun kala itu, Appa yang masih terbaring di ICU, dan dokter yang telah menyerah akan keadaan Appa-ku. Terkadang aku ingin menutuk langit yang menggariskan takdir kejam padaku. Begitu sakit.**_

 _ **Minggu adalah hari yang menyenangkan bagi semua orang, bagiku, minggu ini 11 januari 2015 adalah hari dimana segala harapan yang kutumpukan pada Tuhan melebur tanpa sisa. Appa benar-benar pergi, jembatan farol yang menghubungkan bagian otak kiri dan kanannya putus. Dan appa seakan lelah untuk bertahan dalam tidurnya, Ia pergi, tanpa mengucapkan sedikitpun salam untukku. Dia pergi... dan air mataku berhenti mengalir.**_

 _ **Mungkin rasa perih yang kudapatkan darimu tak sebanding dengan apa yang kurasakan saat Appa meninggalkanku, rasanya begitu kosong, air mata yang mengalir begitu deras kini seakan tertahan untuk keluar. Aku putus asa.**_

 _ **1 bulan setelah appa pergi, aku mencoba untuk kembali menjadi sedia kala, setelah berbagai peristiwa yang terjadi sebelum sebulan berlalu. Maaf, karena musibah yang kudapatkan aku tak bisa menonton penampilanmu di pentas seni. Maaf kerena tak memberimu ucapan semangat walau kutahu kau takkan pernah peduli. Maaf, karena begitu lancang berharap kau akan memberi sedikit kalimat penghibur untukku. Terima kasih karena telah menitipkan rasa bela sungkawa-mu pada sahabatku untuk disampaikan padaku. Terima kasih karena telah menjaga sahabatku dengan begitu baik saat aku tak disampingnya.**_

 _ **Kau tahu tuan pelangi, sore itu tanggal 20 Februari, langit bersinar begitu apik menyambut senja. Saat itu aku melihatmu bermain basket bersma teman-temanmu. Kau tampak begitu senang. Sore itu kembali air mataku menangis melawan senja yang menguning begitu indah. Selamat karena sahabatku menerimamu. Kuharap kau menjaga sahabtku dengan baik, ia wanita baik, walau sedikit egois, namun ia benar-benarsosok yang menjadi impianku.**_

 _ **Setelah senja ini berlalu, aku akan benar-benar pergi, aku akan berhenti berharap, aku akan berhenti menghubungimu. Aku menyerah, setidaknya biarkan rasa ini tetap ada, tak apa walau tak kau sadari sama sekali. Aku Mencintaimu, Tuan pelangi..**_

Sehun tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya, sebenernya siapa wanita itu? Kenapa sehun sama sekali tak mengingatnya. Dan bagaimana mungkin Sehun telah menghancurhan harapan orang itu dimasa lalunya. Dan sebenarnya bagaimana ia tak bisa meningat masa lalunya? Sebenarnya sempat terpikir olehnya bahwa Lu Han adalah Xi Luhan. Tapi nama keluarga mereka jelas berbeda Lu dan Xi jelas tidak akan sama. _Siapa kau sebenarnya Lu Han?_

Sehun melipat kembali surat itu ke amplopnya dan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di daerah sekitar rumahnya. Ia pikir ia butuh udara dan pemandangan baru untuk menyegarkan pikirannya. Sehun pergi menggunakan sepedanya untuk berkeliling dengan kaos santai dan celana ¾ bermotif tentara. _Itu sih namanya sepedaan Hun-_-_

" _mungkin aku bisa mampir ke salon noona nanti."_

 _..._

Setelah berkeliling mencari berbagai macam buku, Luhan diseret Xiumin untuk berbelanja beberapa potong pakaian baru di butik. Kali ini Xiumin benar-benar memaksa si kepala batu, Luhan untuk ikut dengannya. Bahkan Xiumin berhasil menyeret Luhan ke salon Langganannya kali ini. Tuntu saja Xiumin mebujuk Luhan dengan segala bujukan, bahkan ia rela memberikan cuti 3 hari dalam sebulannya untuk Luhan dan berjanji menemani Luhan ke Makam orang Tuanya.

Xiumin menyeret tangan Luhan sampai di depan KiHae's salon yang merupakan salon yang cukup elit dan terkenal.

"Wah, Xiu. Tak perlu mrnyeretku ke salon mahal bgini dong." Luhan akan kabur jika saja tangan Xiumin tak sigap menangkap tas jinjing Luhan.

"No,no,no Ini salon favoritku. Aku hanya bisa mempercayakan seseorang yang sama sekali tentang fashion pada ahlinya kan?" Xiumin menyeringai puas.

Akhirnya luhan memilih menyerah, _mungkin ini sudah saatnya_ pikir luhan miris. Luhan dan Xiumin memasuki salon. Mereka disambut dengan desain interior salon yang disominasi warna hitam, putih, dan emas, yang sanngat elegan. Luhan sempat takjub.

"Selamat Da- Xiumin!?" seorang styelish _mungkin_ menyambut mereka berdua _._

"Annyeong Lay," jawab Xiumin lalu merangkul orang yang ia panggil Lay dengan akrab. Luhan yang tak kenal hanya meringis bingung.

"seperti biasa Xiu?" tanya Lay ramah.

"tentu, tapi tidak hari ini, tapi bisa kau ubah rusa kecilku dulu sekarang?" xiumin berkata seraya melirik Luhan. Lay langsung meatap Luhan dari atas sampai bawah. Luhan yang ditatap begitu tentu saja risih. _Tuhan, aku masih suka lelaki, pleasee~_ lay mendekati Luhan, tentu rusa itu langsung mundur dengan tatapan ketakutan. Lay yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh geli. "Tak apa manis, aku juga tak tertarik sesama jenis." Ucap lay kalem, seakan bisa membaca pikiran Luhan _._ Xiumin sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang, untung saja salon sedang sepi. Luhan yang ketahuan berpikir yang tidak-tidak hanya merona malu.

"anak kuliahan yang baru pertama kali bertemu denganku pasti berpikir aku penyuka sesama , jadi siapa namamu manis?" Lay kini bertanya.

"Xi Luhan, itu namanya dan sayang sekali dia bukan anak kuliahan Lay umurnya sama dengan kita, kurasa." Xiumin menyahuti ucapan Lay.

"EEH?! Tidak mungkin, bagaimana kau merawat wajahmu hingga tak punya kriputt sedikitpun huh? Dan kau masih terlihat seperti seorang perawan." Lay berucap tak percaya.

Luhan hanya mendengus kecil dan mulai bicara. "aku tak pernah melakukan perawatan Khusus, dan aku memang masih perawan." Nada bicaranya agak sombong saat menjawab pertanyaan kedua Lay. Lay yang mendengar jawaban frontal Luhan terkekeh geli. "Wah, mianhae, aku hanya bercanda tentu saja.

Luhan-ssi, boleh kupanggil Luhan saja?"

"tentu, aku juga tak suka formal, senang bertemu denganmu Lay."

"Jadi, Bisa kau perbaiki penampilannya Lay?" xiumin bertanya.

"tentu, kajja ikut ke ruangan khusus milikku, kurasa Donghae Eonni juga ada disana bersama adiknya."

"Woah! Jinjja? Boleh aku ikut masuk? Aku juga ingin bertemu Donghae Eonni." Xiumin berkata dengan mata-berbinar-binar.

"Sure, kajja!"

...

"Berhentilah menasihatiku untuk mencari pacar Noona, aku masih 31 tahun dan aku masih ingin fokus dengan pekerjaanku." Sehun menggerutu kesal, Noonanya mulai menceramahinya tentang mencari 'jodoh' yang membuat sehun muak.

"Sehunnie, setidaknya kau harus punya pacar, kau kan sudah sukses jadi presdir di perusahaan membosankanmu itu." Donghae kembali menasihati. "Astaga sehun-ah! Jangan-jangan kau Gay? Aigoo kau tau Appa dan Eomma tak akan suka itu hun."

Sehun yang mendengar tuduhan noonanya semakin frustasi. "Noona, aku bersumpah demi perusahaan yang kau bilang membosankan itu, bahwa aku masih menyukai dada wanita."

"oh, berarti kau memang tak laku hun. Mungkin sesekali aku harus meminta Kibummie untuk mengajarimu bagaimana cara berekspresi palsu." Mendengar ucapan donghae Sehun Speachless, astaga bagaimana bisa ia punya noona yang super duper menyebalkan dan sialnya cantik macam donghae?

"terserah kau saja lah no-"

"Oh, apa aku menggangu waktu Brother-Sister kalian?" Lay menyelonong masuk dengan watados.

"Oh, lay-ah ada apa? Jika ada ibu-ibu sosialita yang mau bertemu denganku bilang saja aku tak ada. Aku pusing mendengar cerita seberapa banyak uang mereka." Ucap donghae acuh.

Sehun melongo

Lay speachless

Luhan dan Xiumin yang dibelakang Lay hanya saling tatap bingung.

"Ehem... kenapa kalian semua diam?" Donghae menginterupsi keheningan yang tercipta. "jadi, Lay? Ada apa?"

"E-eh, anu, XiuXiu datang bersama temannya." Lay manjawab sambil menggaruk tengkoknya yang tak gatal.

"XiuXiu? Anjing peliharaan tao? Membawa teman!? Lay ini salon wanita, bukan hewan!"

"Aduh, eon, maksudku bukan xiauxiau , tapi Xiumin, bakpao kesayanganmu. Astaga."

"Xiu- Xiumin? Jinjja? Eodi?" stelah memakan waktu yang cukup lama untuk memproses informasi yang ia terima, Donghae memekik senang.

"A-anyeong Hae Eonni." Xiumin menyapa agak canggung.

"Annyeong Xiu, aduh maaf aku melupakanmu, kudengar kau bawa teman? Ada yang bisa kubantu? Ngomong-ngomong aku punya produk perawatan baru loh, Mau coba?" kini donghae kembali nyerocos panjang lebar. Sehun yang merasa diabaikan akan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu kalau saja matanya tak menangkap seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini sering mampir di kepalanya.

"Nah, Luhan dia pemilik salon ini. Dan Eonni, dia temanku yang dulu sering kuceritakan." Xiumin memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

"ooh, jadi ini rusa kecil yang dulu kau ceritakan? Aigoo, kau manis sekali. Bukan begitu Hun?"

Sehun yang ketahuan sedang menatap donghae gelagapan "Err- yah kurasa begitu." Jawbnya canggung. Membuat Donghae tersenyum Puas. Sekaligus membuat Luhan menatap sehun datar/miris? Entahlah tatapannya sulit diartikan sekarang.

"Kau cantik dan manis, bahkan Adikku, Sehun juga mengakui. Kundae, kurasa aku harus memberi beberapa perbaikan untuk rambut, riasan dan style-mu." Ucap donghae menilai penampilan Luhan. "Nah, karena aku ada Klien spesial, sebiknya kau pergi temani kibum di tempat golf nya hun, Kajja, ikut aku Luhan." Sehun yang merasa diusir hanya menatap tajam Noonanya yang tak dihiraukan sedikitpun olehnya.

Sehun akhirnya pergi dari salon Noonanya dan memilih untuk muruti kata-kata noonanya untuk menemui Hyung iparnya di lapangan golf.

Kini Luhan berada di ruangan dengan desain yang sangat elegan, disana ada sebuah meja lengkap dengan kursinya yang penuh dengan berbagai alat make-up, juga sebuah lemari putih besar yang luhan yakini terdapat banyak baju yang tak pernah luhan bayangkan disana.

Donghae mulai menata, memoles dan melakukan entah apa yang bahkan authorpun tak tahu. Xiumin tak diijinkan masuk oleh Donghae, tentu saja ia ingin Luhan sebagai hasil karya-nya mejadi sebuah kejutan.

Setelah ±1,5 jam pintu ruangan yang Luhan pakai terbuka. Xiumin dan lay yang menunggu langsung bersiap menyambut Luhan dan Donghae.

Donghae membuka pintu dengan senyum puas yang ketara sekali tercetak disana.

"TAADAA" Sorak Donghae mendramatisir.

Krik...krik..krik...

3 detik...

wajah Xiumin dan Lay masih datar

6 detik...

mata mereka mulai melotot

Donghae hanya mendengus melihat pegawai dan pelanggan setianya berpikir sangat lelet. _Hei kau juga Hae-_-_

9 detik... kini mulut xiumin dan lay melongo..

12 detik...

"L-LUHAN?!" pekik mereka berdua histeris.

...

"ini jadwal Interview mu dengan 'Wu Media'." Ucap seorang wanita dengan tampilan formalnya.

"letakkan saja dimeja, aku mau menikmati sarapanku dulu." Jawab wanita yang masih terlihat menggunakan piyama dengan cuek, terkesan arogan sebenarnya. "apa sudah kau pastikn bahwa 'dia' yang akan mewawancaraiku?"

"tentu. Perwakilan mereka sudah mengkonfirmasi. Kenapa kau begitu ngotot huh?"

"Aku... hanya ingin bertemu kawan lamaku..." Ucap wanita itu, matanya menerawang mengingat masa lalu yang pernah ia lewati bersama sahabat terbaiknya.

 _Kita akan segera bertemu... Lu Han... maaf, membuatmu menunggu begitu lama..._

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

 **Huehehe *smirk bareng Kyuhyun**

 **Gimana? Bosen ya? Garing ya? Gak nyambung ya? Aneh ya? Kritik dan sarannya jangan Lupa yaaa**

 **Kira-kira siapa ya yang mau ketemu sama luhan? Coba tebak hehehe...**

 **Karena kemaren Liat respons yang Alhamdulilah bagus-bagus, Al nyempetin waktu buat nerusin ff ini ^^ ada yang masih tertarik buat mbaca kelanjutannya? Ada yang mau kasih ide buat kelanjutan ceritanya?**

 **Btw, Al berterima kasih buat yang kemarin ndoain Al lancar Ujian prakteknya, Alhamdulilah hari pertma beneran lancar**

 **Thanks yaa~~muah :v**

 **.94 : hi juga(?)**

 **ChanHunBaek : ini udah diusahain fast kok^^ keep read and review yaa~~**

 **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha: judulnya kepanjangan ya? Author juga mikirnya gitu hehehe, tapi gpp deh ya biar ada nyambungnya dikit sama cerita. Engga kadaluarsa dong, cintanya Hunhan kan abadi kkk~~ tysm for review ^^**

 **Arifahohse: sip, kok author curiga, kamu temen seangkatannya author ya? ;;'v**

 **K; cie yang kena tipu author, tysm for read & review ^^**

 **Seravin509: oke siap, ini udah lanjut kok :D**

 **Juna Oh: baekhyun bukan ya? Maunya gimana? Wkwk ... makasih doanyaaa *kecupbasah :***

 **Misslah (?): okeh, inih udah nexth kok :D**

 **Hunhan: Nextttttt... keep read & review yaaa :D**

 **Lvenge: ciecie kita samaan jangan-jangan kitaa... Jomblo? :v btw tysm for review**

 **Niasw3ty: siap, keep review yaa**

 **Lsaber:** **udah next ko :v tysm for review ...**


	3. Chapter 3

"L-LUHAN?!" pekik lay dan xiumin

"dasar lelet" kata donghae santai.

"D-daebak, tak kusangka kau jadi sefantastis ini." Xiumin takjub, Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Tak tahukah mereka bahwa Luhan sangat risih dengan bedak yang memoles wajahnya, rasanya mukanya seperti ditempeli sesuatu yang membuat Luhan gatal. Kini rambut hitam luhan yang dipotong rata dan lurus (hasil potongan sendiri) menjadi berwarna coklat madu yang manis, rambut sebahunya kini dibuat sedikit bertingkat agar terlihat penuh dan sehat. Luhan memakai dress berwarna peach, dan sepatu flat berwarna putih yang cantik.

"ternyata rusa betina bisa jadi secantik ini." Kekeh lay setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Kau benar lay," Donghae ikut menimpali.

"Eonni, boleh aku menghapusnya setelah ini?" Luhan tak memperdulikan omongan Lay.

"No! Kau sama sekali tak boleh menghapusnya." Balas donghae agak melotot "Xiu, besok bawa Luhan kemari lagi, Arraseo? Rusa manis ini perlu diberi sedikit pelajaran fashion."

"MWOO!? Andwee.." pekik Luhan tak terima.

"Ah~ sayang sekali, aku tak memberimu pilihan untuk menolak." Donghae tersenyum manis, tapi bagi luhan senyum yang dilemparkan Donghae padanya adalah seringai mengerikan yang membuatnya bergidik.

"Cha, karena kau pengunjung special, aku akan berbaik hati memberimu sepaket make-up yang biasa kugunakan. Aku tak mau tahu, kau harus menerima dan memakainya." Ucap donghae penuh perintah. Menimbulkan reaksi kontra dari wajah Luhan yang tak donghae perdulikan.

"Ah, Xiu tolong kau harus selalu mengawasi rusa cantik ini agar ia selalu memakai apa yang harusnya wanita pakai diajahnya. Untuk fashionnya, kurasa tak masalah jika Luhan tetap terlihat sedikit tomboy."

"Jinja?! Jadi, boleh aku memakai kaos dan converse ku lagi?" tanya Luhan dengan mata yang berkilauan.

"tentu saja tidak" jawab donghae cepat, "khusus hari ini kau harus berpakaian girly." Luhan merengut mendengar jaaban donghae, sialnya Luhan tak kuasa untuk melawan perintah wanita berumur 34 tahun itu.

...

"AAH~ lelah sekali~" Luhan memasuki apartemennya dengan lemas, ia lemparkan semua barang belanjaannya bersama Xiumin tadi, jangan harap Luhan membeli gaun anita yang cantik, Luhan malah menambah koleksi sepatu converse nya dan membeli beberapa potong kaos favorit dan jeans. Yah walaupun ada sepotong gaun berwarna coklat kayu yang manis yang ia beli karena hasil paksaan Xiumin dan sepatu wedges hitam yang cantik.

"tak kusangka, menjadi wanita sungguhan benar-benar melelahkan." Gerutunya pelan "ah, mungkin sebaiknya aku mandi dan tidur."

Luhan memutuskan untuk berendam untuk sedikit merileks-kan tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam menikmati wangi vanilla yang menguar dari air hangat yang ia gunakan untuk berendam.

Setelah 30 menit, luhan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri aara berendamnya dan segera memakai piyamanya, lalu segera tidur. Ia mengecek ponselnya yang sejak tadi tak sempat ia buka, _siapa tahu ada pesan penting_ pikir luhan.

Ada 3 pesan masuk dan 2 panggilan tak terjawab.

Luhan membuka daftar panggilan tak terjawabnya , keduanya berasal dari Chanyeol. Lalu ia membuka pesannya, ternyata pesannya juga dari chanyeol dan satu nomor tak dikenal.

Luhan membuka pesan chanyeol

 _Noona, jadwal interviewmu dimajukan jadi lusa._

 _Kuharap kau sudah menyiapkan segalanya ne._

Luhan berdecak, "dasar seenaknya"

 _Noona, besok kau harus sudah ada dikantor sebelum pukul 8, itu perintah kris, kuharap kau datang tepat waktu ne?_

"DASAR PARK SIALAN!" Luhan mengamuk, harusnya ia tak usah menerima tugas sialnnya itu, seharusnya ia membiarkan chanyeol dihukum Kris. Besok adalah hari peringatan kematian ayahnya, makanya Luhan rela diseret Xiumin yang menjanjikan cuti bagiannya untuknya. Ah~ sial sekali hidup ini.

Luhan baru saja akan membanting ponselnya ke kasur jika saja Ia melupakan satu pesan dari nomor tak membukannya, agak penasaran

 _Lu Han, aku merindukan-mu... kawan..._

Luhan langsung melotot, jantungnya kini berpacu dengan cepat,

"siapa..." Luhan bergumam, badannya agak bergetar "siapa yang mengtahui identitas lamaku..." ia menjadi begitu panik. "Tidak, tidak ada yang boleh mengenalku, tak ada yang boleh mengingatku.. Kumohon..." Tubuh luhan melorot ke lantai.

"Kris?!" luhan bergumam lirih.

...

Kris kini berada di depan pintu apartemen Tao, hei, ia sudah mencoba menghubungi baby panda nya berkali-kali, entah itu lewat pesan, telepon, mention di twitter, Ig, kakao, line. Dan segala aplikasi yang tao gunakan. Sayangnya usaha kerasnya sama sekali tak digubris oleh Taonya. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk mencoba mengunjungi aparteman tao.

Kris sebenarnya ingin langsung masuk saja tanpa menunggu tao, karena ia hafal betul password aparteman kekasihnya itu, hanya saja, kris tak mau ambil resiko bahwa ia akan semakin diamuk oleh sang kekasih.

Kris menekan bel 3 kali, lalu menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas. Wajah yang biasanya dingin kini ketara sekali seperti anak kecil yang akan dimarahi ibunya karena membuat kesalahan.

Pintu terbuka, Kris awalnya tak percaya bahwa tao akan dengan sukarela membukakan pintu untuknya. Kris mendongak melihat siapa yang membukakan pintu untuknya, wajahnya yang sempat diliputi kekhawatiran langsung berubah datar.

"Sedang apa kau di apartemen kekasihku?"

"Kau mau masuk?" ucap namja yang membukakan pintu, sehun dengan wajah tak kalah datar.

"siapa yang datang hun?" tao tiba-tiba sudah ada dibelakang sehun. "Mau apa gege kemari?!" ucap tao ketus begitu melihat siapa yang datang.

"kenapa albino itu disini Zi?" kris tak mejawab malah balik bertanya.

"siapa yang kau bilang albino, naga?" balas sehun, tak terima.

"KAU!"

"bisa kalian diam?" suara tao menginterupsi.

"dia yang mulai duluan." Ini kata sehun.

"dasar pengadu"

"Angry bird"

"vampire"

"CUKUP! Astaga kenapa kalian berdua sama saja hah?! Masuk!" perintah mutlak tao.

Kini mereka bertiga sudah duduk di sofa empuk milik Tao, sehun menatap Kris datar, Kris yang menatap tajam sehun, dan tao yang merasa kepalanya akan segera meledak.

"Jadi, mau apa gege kemari?"

"kenapa kau tak membalas satupun pesan gege?"

"aku sibuk."

"Zitao..."

"..."

"maakan gege ne?"

"..."

"gege benar-benar tak bermaksud membentakmu."

"..."

"kau tak mau memaafkan gege?"

"..."

"hah~sayang sekali, padahal Luhan memintamu membantunya meliput lusa." Kris memasang wajah sok putus asa.

"padahal jika kau menolak, gege akan terpaksa meminta kyungsoo, yang sedang hamil untuk meliput. Kasiha sekali." Kris mulai melancarkan kartu AS-nya. Tao melotot, menyuruh kyungsoo yang sedang hamil? Hei mana mungkin tao akan stega itu.

"arraseo..." jawab tao ambigu.

"huh?"

"arraseo aku memaafkan gege." Lirih to malu-malu panda.

"jinja?" tanya kris memastikan, tao hanya menunduk.

Sehun yang sedari tadi diam hanya memutar bola matanya malas, rasa-rasanya ia seperti menonton drama roman picisan yang konfliknya tak seru sama sekali, padahal ia tadi sempat berharap tao akan paling tidak memberi kris beberapa tamparan atau menghadiahi kris beberapa teknik wushu nya. Sayang sekali harapan sehun akan melebur sia-sia.

"HUEEEE... GEGE MAAFKAN TAO" tao histeris dan langsung mendekap tubuh kris erat.

"Maafkan gege juga ne? Jadi kau mau menemani luhan meliput?"

Tao hanya mengangguk di dalam dekapan kris,dalam hati kris bersorak riang. Yah walaupun ia agak tak rela panda kesayangannya pergi meliput, tapi tak apalah toh yang penting kini kris sudah mendapatkan maaf tao. _Dasar naga licik_

"sehunnnie, maaf aku sepertinya tak bisa membantumu besok ataupun lusa." Tao berucap dengan nada menyesal.

Sehun yang tadi menatap sepasang kekasih itu malas kini melotot

"APA?!"

"Heh albino sialan, beraninya kau membentak tao?!" kris tak terima

"Diam kau naga!"

"mianhae, ne? Kris sudah memberiku izin meliput lusa, aku tak bisa menemanimu ke mokpo." Tao merasa sangat bersalah.

"Haaah~ arraseo. Gwenchana, aku bisa kesana sendiri." Final sehun, toh ia juga tak berhak memaksa tao bukan.

^^almurfa^^

Luhan bangun pagi-pagi dan langsung mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri, entah kenapa Luhan merasa sedikit bersemangat hari ini, bahkan ia sudah mencoba make-up yang diberikan donghae padanya.

Ia hanya membubuhkan bedak tipis, lipgloss pink natural dan sedikit eyeliener di mata rusanya, yah luhan masih ingat samar-samar bagaimana caranya berdandan dulu saat di SHS. Ia menggunakan kaos SPAO abu-abunya yang ia balut dengan cardigan warna dark blue, celana jeans dark blue, dan juga sepatu converse abu-abu biru barunya. Rambutnya ia buat tergerai dan ia memasangkan earphone di kedua telinganya. Ini adalah penampilan baru luhan, sebelumnya ia hanya menggunakan kemaja putih yang agak lusuh karena tak sempat digosok dan celana jeans hitamnya. Yah di kantornya memang semua karyawan diperbolehkan berpakaian bebas, tak harus formal seperti di kantor lainnya.

Luhan baru saja memarkirkan mobil mini cooper biru kesayagannya di tempat parkir saat seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Maaf nona, ini tempat perkir khusus manager dan jabatan diatanya, anda sebaiknya memparkirkannya di sebelah sana." Ucap seorang security menegurnya. Luhan menyerenyit.

"Pak kim? Kau tak mengenalku?" Luhan bertanya heran.

"ne?"

"astaga pak lim, ini aku Luhan."

"ooh nona Lu- APA?!" pak kim tampak kaget. "A-anda nona luhan?" kini pak Kim malah takjub.

"Hei jangan memandangku seperti itu dong pak kim." Luhan menjadi agak risih "apa penampilanku aneh?" tanyanya.

"A-aniyo nona, Anda hanya terlihat... berbeda?" ucap pak kim agak ragu.

"benarkah? Kalau begitu ku harus segera masuk. Selamat bekerja pak Kim." Luhan meninggalkan pak kim yang masih melongo.

Luhan bergegas menuju ruangannya, disepanjang perjalanan banyak karyawan yang menatapnya asing. _Apa mereka tak mengenaliku?_ pikir luhan dalam hati.

Luhan menaiki lift menuju ruangannya, ternyata didalam lift sudah ada 2 orang wanita cantik, yang satu tampak seperti seorang sekertaris, dilihat dari tampilannya, dan yang satu tampak anggun dengan dress merah berlengan yang terlihat elegan.

Luhan memasuki lift cuek dan menekan lantai kantornya di lantai 5. Yang ada di dalam lift hanya keheningan.

"permisi nona" ucap perempuan yang nampak seperti sekertaris.

"ya?" Luhan menoleh singkat.

"Dimana letak kantor direktur Wu?" tanya wanita tadi sopan.

"oh, itu ada di lantai 5. Kau bisa mengikutiku, akan kutunjukan nanti." Jawab Luhan seadanya, tiba-tiba ponsel luhan berdering, luhan langsung mengangkatnya tanpa melhat siapa yang menghubunginya.

"..."

"Arraseo, aku sudah ada di lift."

"..."

"berhentilah mengomel, kau lama-lama mirip eomma-ku"

"..."

"Sialan kau park chanyeol."

"..."

"kupastikan kau akan kaget melihat metamorfosa seorang nona muda Xi ini."

"..."

"geurae..."

Luhan menutup teleponnya, pintu lift berdenting pelan, luhan aru saja akan segera pergi saat suaramenginterupsinya.

"maaf, bukankah anda akan mengantarkan kami ke ruangan direktur Wu?"

"A-ah ya tentu." Luhan menjawab agak gelagapan, sial dia lupa kalau di lift tak hanya ia seorang. Ia memutarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan.

"taeyong!" panggil luhan pada seorang bawahannya.

"ne, ... manager Xi?" taeyong agak ragu menyahuti dan menghampiri Luhan.

"ya ini aku Xi Luhan," ucap luhan agak jengkel. "Bisa tolong kau antarkan nona ini ke ruangan Mr. Wu? Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"tentu, anda bisa serahkan sepenuhnya pada saya."

Mendengar jawaban taeyong luhan langsung berlari menuju entah kemana.

"Dasar manager Xi," gumam taeyong.

"maaf, atas sikap manager kami, dia memnag seperti itu. Mari saya antar." Taeyong mewakili permintaan maaf luhan.

 _Kita baru saja bertemu Lu Han..._

 _^^almurfa^^_

Tok tok tok

"masuk"

"Mr. Wu. Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." Taeyong memasuki ruangan atassannya itu.

"nuguseyo?"

"itu aku, ." ucap anita berdress merah.

Kris mendongakkan wajahnya.

"kau boleh pergi" ucapnya pada taeyong. Taeyong membungkukan badannya sopan dan segera pergi sesuai perintah kris.

"Ms. Selena Byun?" tanya kris memastikan.

"ne, aku selena byun, kau bisa memanggilku baekhyun jika kau mau." Ucap wanita itu santai.

"silahkan duduk." Kris mempersilahkan tamu pentinynya untuk duduk.

"jadi, baekhyun-ssi. Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari? Bukankah jadwal interview adalah besok?"

"aku ingin menemui teman lamaku disini."

"jika aku boleh tahu, siapa dia? Mungkin aku bisa memanggilkannya untukmu."

"berhentilah bersikap seakan kau lupa padaku jiaheng."

"untuk apa kau mencarinya baek?" kini Kris tak lagi menggunakan bahasa formal, tatapannya kini menajam.

"aku hanya merindukan sahabatku."

"tapi dia tak pernah merindukanmu baek, sebaiknya tetaplah jauh darinya." Baekhyun tersenyum miring "apa menurutmu kejadian dimasa lalu itu semuanya salahku?" tanyanya pada kris sakratis.

"..."

"berhentilah bersikap seolah kau tak bersalah, jiaheng." Ucap baekhyun lirih.

"biarkan dia menjalani hidupnya dengan baik tanpa mengetahui itu semua baek!" kris mulai emosi.

"kau pergi, dan apa kau tahu dampaknya? Apa kau tahu betapa menderitanya luhan setelah kau pergi?!" kata-kata kris membuat baekhyun bungkam. "kau tak bersalah Baek, satu-satunya kesalahanmu hanyalah karena kau pergi meninggalkannya saat dia benar-benar terpuruk sendirian. Tidakkah kau berpikir?"

"kumohon, biarkan luhan hidup tenang tanpa mengetahui keberadaanmu, kau boleh menemuinya besok, tapi tidak dengan mengingatkannya." Kris berkata dingin.

...

BRAKK!

"apa aku terlambat?" tanya luhan terngah-engah.

"20 detik lagi kau terlambat Noona." Balas Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari berkasnya. Ia mendongak dan mencari dimanasosok Luhan.

"Hei, kau lihat kemana perginya manager Xi?"tanya chanyeol pada Luhan.

"dia, orang yang kau ajak bicara park bodoh."

"wah noona penampilanmu sungguh terlihat cantik" ucap chanyeol acuh dan kembali menekuni berkasnya

Krik..krik.. mbeeek...

"APA?! KAU LUHAN NOONA? ASTAGA ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN." Luhan memutar bola matanya malas melihat reaksi Chanyeol. Ia berlari menghampiri Luhan dan memutar-mutar badan Luhan membuat luhan pusing.

PLAKK!

"AW!"

"aish, kau tega sekali noona," gerutuchanyeol memegangi kepalanya yang berharga.

"salahkan reaksimu yang lebay yeol." "dimana jongin? Bukankah ia yang akan bertugas bersamaku?"

"eh, jongin kurasa sedang dalam perjalanan, tadi ia bilang Kyungsoo Noona memaksa ikut karena rindu denganmu."

"Jinjja?" senyuman Luhan merekah. "kalau begitu aku akan segera menyelesaikan ini lalu akan kuajak kyungsoo jalan-jalan."

Luhan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya dengan serius, jarang-jarang Chanyeol bisa melihat wajah serius Luhan yang menurutnya lucu.

"Maaf, hyung aku terlambat" jongin alias kai memasuki ruangan.

"pelan, sayang kau harus hati-hati." Ucap kai pada seorang wanita dibelakangnya.

"KYUNGSOO!" pekik lihan melihat siapa yang datang.

"LULU"

Luhan dan kyugsoo segera berpelukan bagai teletubis.

"oah, perutmu semakin membuncit Kyung"

"tentu saja babo, itu tandanya anakku tumbuh dengan baik bukan?" jawab kyungsoo.

"ah kau benar kekeke" jawab luhan terkekeh.

"Kai!, boleh kubawa kyungsoo jalan-jalan? Hanya dikantor ini kok."

"tapi bukannya kita harus-"

"aku sudah menyelesaikan bagianku, kau tinggal menyelesaikan bagianmu brsama chanyeol." Potong luhan seenaknya.

"kajja Kyung."

"eum"

"Hei! Aku belum memberi kalian izin, Ya! Kyungie chagi!" teriak kai frustasi.

"sudahlah kai, cepat bereskan pekerjaanmu." Ucap chanyeol geli.

...

"kapan kau menikah Lu? Umurmu semakin tua asal kau tahu." Ucap kyungsoo membuka obrolan.

"entahlah kyung, kurasa aku masih dalam prinsipku."

"kau harus tinggalkan prinsip bodohmu Lu, tak menikah? Yang benar saja." Kyungsoo tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Luhan.

"aku masih belum tertarik dengan lelaki manapun Kyung.."

"haah~tapi setidaknya mulailah mencari Lu."

"Arraseo kyungie eomma, kau jadi makin cerewet saja." Kekeh luhan menggoda kyungsoo.

"yak! Enak saja."

Mereka berdua berjalan-jalan mengelilingi gedung Wu media sambil bercanda tawa.

Tiba-tiba kyungsoo seperti mengenali wanita yang sedang turun dari tangga. Kyungsoo berhenti, luhan pun akhirnya ikut berhenti.

"ada apa kyung?" tanyanya yang tak mandapat respon, luhan mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo.

"B-Baekhyun?!"

 **To be continue**

 **Hueeeee:"( maaf lama updatee, PC kesayangan Al rusak :"( jadinya ini juag numpang pake PC eonninya Al, duh maaf ya~~**

 **Nah udah kejawab tuh selena byun siapa, seiapa yang tebakkannya bener? (orang bener semua)**

 **Maaf ya kalo chap ini juga pendek, Al terpaksa ngetik ulang, padahal sebenernya udah 3k lwbih word :'(**

 **Mungkin Al update lagi kalo PC Al udah sehat lagi yaa~~ semoga readers masih mau nunggu ff buatan Al ini.**

 **Makasih buat para readers yang review ataupun siders, Al seneng kalian sudi baca ff Al *kecup**

 **At Last REVIEW JUSEYOOOO**


	4. Chapter 4

Capt 3

 _ **20 maret 2018**_

 _ **20 maret. Tuan MU pasti tahu, dan hafal hari ini bukan? Apa kau sudah memberi ucapan ulang tahun untuknya? Hehe oh ya kuputuskan untuk membuat nickname baru untukmu. Kurasa sebutan tuan pelangi sudah terlalu kekanakan untuk umurku yang sudah 17 tahun lebih ini.**_

 _ **Jadi? Setelah 3 tahun perpisahan ini, apa kau mengingat'nya'? apa kau masih setia menyimpan segala perasaanmu untuknya? Jika iya, maka aku akan menunggu. Maafkan omong kosongku yang pernah mencoba untuk melepasmu, karena aku tak bisa. Segalanya menjadi begitu berat. Maaf. Boleh sekali lagi kuberi tahu?**_

 _ **Aku, masih menunggu…**_

 _ **Tuan Manchester**_

Lipatan kertas yang sudah terlihat agak kusam itu kembali terbuka, diiringi desahan nafas yang berat, seakan begitu terbebani. _Apa dia benar-benar lupa?_

* * *

"Jongin…"

"Hmm…. Waeyo Kyung? Kau menginginkan sesuatu?" Kai yang semula sedang mengumpulkan kekuatannya di pagi ini langsung menghampiri Istrinya tersayang yang sedang ada di dapur.

"aku…a-aku bertemu dengannya…" ucap Kyungsoo agak ragu.

"bertemu siapa, hm? Mantan pacarmu?" Jongin mencoba melucu.

"baekhyun…"

"aah, sahabat Luhan masa SM…" Jongin terdiam sejenak, mencoba mengolah informasi yang diberikan isterinya. Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas.

"APA?!"

"aku bertemu dengannya di kantormu. A-aku sempat menyapanya." Ucap Kyungsoo terlihat agak ragu.

 _Flashback_

" _B-Baekhyun?!" Kyungsoo memekik tek percaya._

 _Yang merasa terpaggil menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang sedang menatap bingung._

" _Kau Kyungsoo bukan? Lama tak bertemu." Baekhyun menyapa ramah._

" _B-bagaimana bisa…" kyungsoo bergumam tak percaya dan langsung melirik cemas kea rah Luhan._

" _Kau reporter Xi? Ah. Maksudku Manager Xi?"_

" _N-ne, Xi Luhan imnida."_

" _aku Baekhyun, mungkin kau mengethauiku dengan nama Selena Byun." Baekhyun menyodorkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan._

" _aah, ne" Luhan menjawab dengan canggung._

" _Semoga, wawancara besok berjalan menyenangkan ne? aku permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa Kyungsoo, Luhan-ssi."_

 _Setelah baekhyun dan Jinhwan, asisten Baekhyun pergi Kyungsoo langsung menatap Luhan Khawatir, Hei ia tak ingin sahabatnya ini jadi seperti kejadian beberapa tahun lalu._

" _Lu?Gwenchana?"_

" _Huh? Aniyo.." Lirih Luhan_

" _l-lu, Kumohon jangan mengingatnya lagi, kau sudah bahagia, kau sudah bahagia." Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Luhan erat, Luhan yang bingung hanya mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo._

" _Mengingat apa Kyung? Dan kenapa kau tak pernah cerita kalau kau kenal selena byun?" Luhan berucap agak jengkel setelah melepaskan pelukan kyungsoo._

" _a-aniyo, bukan apa-apa. Ah, kami sempat dalam kelas grade yang sama saat sekolah dulu."_

" _aah, tak kusangka Baekhyun-ssi ternyata terlihat sesempurna itu." Gumam Luhan masih dapat didengar Kyungsoo_

' _bahkan walau tak mengingatnya kau masih menganggapnya begitu sempurna, Lu…' batin kyungsoo menangis._

 _Flashback end_

"Bagaimana ini, aku tak mau luhan terpuruk lagi Kai, ia sudah mulai menjadi irinya yang dulu tanpa ia tak mau ia kembali jadi wanita tomboy dan penyendiri seperti dulu lagi." Kyungsoo kini memeluk Jongin sambil terisak.

"sttt… Uljima, semuanya akan baik-baik saja Kyung. Luhan akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan melindunginya. Arraseo? Uljima… kau membuat calon bayi kita sedih.." Ki menenangkan.

"bagaimana jika hari ini kita keapartemen Luhan? Besok kami harus menyiapkan interview, Sekaligus kita bisa mengecek keadaannya." Jongin mencoba memberi usul. Yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala kyungsoo yang masih ada di dalam dekapannya.

…

Di kamar aparteman yang super duper berantakan oleh baju-baju yang berserakan terbaringlah sosok perawan tua *plakk! Maksudnya perawan cantik tapi engga bohong yang masih bergelung cantik di bawah selimut tebalnya, hell padahal ini sudah jam 9 pagi dan bahkan kicau burung sudah tak terdengar karena lelah mencoba membangunkan orang-orang yang terlampau Kebo seperti Luhan contohnya.

Suara dering telepon yang sejak tadi Luhan abaikan kini mulai mengganggu pendengarannya yang(katanya) masih suci. Luhan terpaksa menyibakkan selimut terbalnya dan kini terpampanglah wajah Luhan yang _engga banget_ dengan rambut yang bahkan menyaingi rambut singa, air liur yang mongering di sekitar wajahnya yang sebenernya cantik, oh jangan lupa dengan piyama 'ala' Luhan yang pasti sudah 100% author jamin bikin Designer manapun angkat tangan.

"Yeob-" Luhan baru saja akan menyapa jika ucapannya tak terpotong kalimat yang setelah ini mampu membuat luhan sadar sepenuhnya.

"XI LUHAN! BANGUN, EOMMA TAHU KAU PASTI BELUM PUNYA PACAR BUKAN?!" hell orang tua macam apa yang membangunkan anaknya dengan cara "alarm kau belum punya pacar" selain nyonya Xi, Eomma Luhan.

"Eomma! Jangan membuat telinga suciku rusak di pagi hari dong" gerutu Luhan sebal. Ia semakin sebal saja saat mendengar suara tawa dari eommanya di sebrang sana.

"benarkah telingamu masih suci? Memangnya kau tak pernah menonton film-film yang berisi desahan erotis?" pernyataan entah pertanyaan eommanya sukses membuat Luhan yangs sedang meminum segelas air putih menyemburkannya ke segala arah.

"Eomma!"

"arraseo, chagiya, eomma kan hanya bercanda. Tapi tak ada salahnya loh sayang mencari calon dan melakukan 'hal itu'"

"EOMMA!" jerit Luhan frustasi, Oh kapan ia bisa melwati liburnya dengan tenang tanpa segala pekerjaan atauomongan frontal eommanya tercinta?

"Aish, berhentilah meneriaki eomma-mu Lu, Ah, berkunjunglah ke rumah untuk makan malam Appa-mu sudah merindukan rusa nya."

Hening seenak, Luhan mengguman tak jeas sambil berpikir.

"Arraseo. Aku akan datang, tapi eomma, bolehkah besok aku meminjam pak Kwang? Aku ingin pergi ke tempat mama dan baba." Tanya Luhan agak ragu.

"Tentu sayang.. apa perlu eomma temani?"

"Aniyo.. aku akan sendirian saja."

"Geurae, sampai jumpa nanti sayang, appa dan eomma menunggumu."

Luhan mematikan sambungannya dengan sang eomma, ia baru saja akan membuat sarapan, namun matanya menangkap pemandanan yang sangat tak pantas dilihat dikamarnya sendiri. Hell mimpi apa Luhan semalam kenapa apartemennya jadi berantakan sekali (padahal diberantakin sendiri).

Ia hanya menghembuskan nafasnya kesal, lalu mulai memungut semua baju-baju berantakan dan menaruhnya di keranjang cuci. 'mungkin akan menyenangkan jika hari ini aku bersih-bersih' inner luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

Sudah 2 jam sejak Luhan memutuskan untuk bersih-bersih rumah dan tak sia-sia, apartemennya yang tadinya begitu tak layak huni kini terlihat ssangat bersih dan terlihat nyaman. Si pemilik sendiri kini tengah berbaring ria di sofa, keringat terlihat bercucuran di dahinya dan ouh bahkan bau badan luhan kini tercium. Sangat kontras dengan keadaan rumahnya yang kini telah bersih.

TINGTONGTINGTONGTINGTONGTINGTONGTINGTINGTONGTING?!

Luhan mengerang frustasi, siapa orang gila yang begitu bersisik dan memencet belnya dengan cara yang tak elit itu. Luhan beranjak dan bersiap akan menyembur siapapun yang berani membuat hidupnya begitu terganggu.

Luhan membuka pintu dengan wajah garang, ia akan langsung mengamuk begitu melihat wajah jelek Kai yang meringis seraya mengacungkan tanda peace pada jari tangannya.

"hai Lu," sapanya dengan wajah tak bersalah sama sekali.

"keparat kau Kim kkamjong." Ucap Luhan siap membanting pintu.

"Jangan ditutup." Ucap kyungsoo mengeluarkan jurus owl eyesnya. Luhan makin melotot melihat Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba nongol di balik punggung jongin.

Setelah (merasa) mendapat izin dari luhan mereka langsung menyelonong masuk. Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik luhan membiarkan pasangan kim itu duduk di sofa empuknya, lalu ia memutuskan untuk membuat minuman di dapur.

Kai beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri luhan di dapur untuk meminta dibuatkan beberapa cemilan. Sampai di belakang tubuh Luhan ia mencium bau yang sedikit asng menusuk indra penciummannya.

"Noona"

"hn" jawab Luhan acuh.

"boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"mwo?"

"err- apa kau belum mandi sejak kemarin?" Tanya kai agak ragu.

DEG

Luhan melotot memunggungi kai, luhan lupa belum mandi. Dan kai mencium bau badannya. Tiba-tiba ada rasa tak terima karena kai telah lancing mencium bau badannya.

Luhan berbalik menghadap kai, tatapan mereka bertemu *ciee. Skilas kai dapat melihat gores kemurkaan di mata rusa luhan.

'tamat sudah' sura batin kai berseru pilu.

"KIM KKAMJONG KEPARAT! BERANINYA KAU MENCIUM BAU BADANKU HAAAH?!" luhan langsung melompat dan memiting kai, mnjepit kepala kai di ketiaknya yang bau 'harum'.

"MAMA! UHUK… HUEEEK… KETIAKMU BAU NOONA!"

Kyungsoo yang dapat melihat dan mendengar apa yang terjadi hanya geleng-gelang kepala.

"semoga kau lahir dengan otak yang lebih cerdas ne aegi… buat mama bangga padamu. Semoga kebeboan appamu tak menurun padamu ne…" kyungso berkata sambil mengusap perutnya yang mulai membuncit.

#####

Setelah insden yang hamper membuat Kai pingsan, Luhan langsung beranjak mandi. Kini tubuh dan wajahnya sudah terlihat lebih segar, dan tentunya kini ia benar-benar wangi. Kini mereka bertiga sedang bersiap untuk makan siang. Tentu saja kyungsoo yang masak saat luhan sedang mandi tadi.

"Jadi? tumben kalian berkunjung kemari. Ada apa?"

"kami hanya ingin berkunjung dan memastikan kau masih hidup noona."

TAKK

"AW!" kai mengerang saat kepalanya kembali jadi sasaran spatula kyungsoo setelah ketiak luhan tadi.

"baby kyung kenapa kau memukulku?" kai merengek tak terima.

"thanks Kyung" ucap luhan tenang.

"sama-sama Lu." Jawab kyungsoo manis, dan tak menghiraukan rengekkan kai.

Mereka makan dengan tenang tanpa ada hal yang luar biasa yang terjadi.

Kini kyungsoo sedang membantu Luhan yang sedang mencuci piring yang tadi mereka pakai.

"Noona.."

"Apa lagi?" jawab Luhan ketus. Membuat kai meringis ngeri.

"ayolah maafkan aku, aku kan hanya bercanda."

"lalu?" jawab luhan acuh. Membuat kai merengut karena dijuteki.

"wawancara dengan selena byun itu, ah maksudku byun baekhyun itu. Kris hyung bilang jadwalnya diganti jadi besok saat jam makan siang di _Grill 5 taco_ depan kantor.

"Bukannya seharusnya jam 3 di kantor? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" luhan mendudukan diri di kursi dapur setelah selesai mencuci.

"Entahlah…dan…. Ah aku mau memberi tahumu noona."

"masalah apa?"

"taozi, akan ikut bersama kita besok. Kris berpesan bahwa taozi akan datang kemari jam 10. Katanya walau penampilanmu sudah agak modis sekarang, tapi untuk besok kau harus bener-bener menjadi wanita _dewasa. kelewat tua dan tak laku_ " tentu 6 kata terakhir diucapkan kai di dalam hati.

"Ah, syukurlah tao jadi ikut." Luhan menghela nafas lega.

"memang kenapa jika tao tak ikut?" kyungsoo yang sejak tadi diam menimpali.

"Tentu saja karena tao yang akan mewawancarai si selena itu." Jawab Luhan enteng.

"APA?!" kai berteriak otomatis.

"berhentilah berlebihan kai. Cukup pigmen kulitmu yang berlebih." Sungut luhan.

"hei! Berhentilah mengejekku noona. Err—apa tao bisa?"

"tentu, dulu aku pernah menjadi tutornya saat ia merengek pada kris ia ingin bisa seperti reporter. Dan hasilnya, kurasa panda itu punya potensi."

"kenapa tidaak kau yang mewawancarainya sendiri Lu?"

"entahlah kyung.. aku.. hanya tak ingin. Firasatku sedikit buruk untuk besok."

#####

Pagi ini langit sedikit mendung. Luhan masih sibuk dengan sarapan paginya yang siang ini karena lagi-lagi ia kesiangan. Bel apartemennya berbunyi 'itu pasti tao' dan luhan langsung beranjak untuk membukakan pintu.

"Annyeong Jie-jie?" Tao menyapa luhan dengan panda smilenya.

"hai, tao. Ayo masuk." Jawab luhan sambil tersenyum tipis.

Tao duduk setelah dipersilahkan oleh luhan. Ia menatap luhan dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki membuat luhan agak risih.

"apa jie-jie sudah mandi?" Tanya tao polos.

Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Tentu karena tak ingin kejadian kai terulang lagi tadi ia langsung mandi setelah bangun tidur.

"tentu sudah tao-ya. Apa aku terlihat seburuk itu?"

"A-aniyo jie. T-tao kan hanya bertanya. Jie-jie marah? Maafkan tao ne?" tao menjawab panik.

"bukankah kau kemari karena ingin membuatku sedikit lebih bersinar hari ini?" Luhan mencoba mengganti topic 'mandi' yang agak sensitive baginya.

"Aaah jie-jie benar! Dimana kamar jie-jie? Jie-jie harus mencoba gaun yang kubawa." Tao berujar dengan semangat.

Luhan melotot melihat koper besar warna ungu di sebelah tao. 'kapan bcah ini membawa kopernya?' inner luhan heran.

"jie?" tao mencoba menyadarkan luhan yang sedang melamun.

"Ah, ayo ikuti aku."

….

Kini luhan hanya bisa speechless melihat isi koper tao. Hell, tao bahkan sudah sangat mirip sales produk kecantikan. Koper yang berisi beberapa potong pakaian dan gaun yang mampu membuat wanita manapun iri. Satu set perlengkapan make-up lengkap limited edition. Itu semua cukup membuat luhan ngeri dan meyakinkan diri bahwa prinsip 'cantik adalah memakai jeans dan kaos' benar adanya.

"nah, kemarilah jie." Tao menyuruh luhan duduk di depan meja rias nya yang kini terlihat sesak karena keberadaan alat-alat make-up tao.

"Jie-jie benar-benar sudah mandi kan?"

Luhan langsung merengt mendengar ucapan tao. Sedangkan tao hanya tertawa geli melihat ekspresi luhan yang menurutnya sangat Lucu.

"aku hanya bercanda jie…"

"aku tau." Jawab luhan kalem. Tao hanya menanggapi jawaban luhan dengan senyuman. Ia sudah cukup terbiasa dengan sikap luhan yang kadang terlihat acuh-tak acuh.

"Cha~~ mari kita buat Xi Luhan yang berbeda untuk hari ini~" ucap tao gembira.

Tao mulai mengoleskan pelembab di wajah Luhan, lalu mulai memolesnya dengan bedak tipis, sedikit memberi blush on pada pipi luhan, lalu tao membubuhkan eyeliner pada kedua mata Luhan. Tak lupa lipstick merah muda yang terlihat sangat serasi dengan wajah cantik polos luhan. Tao juga menata rambutnya dengan kepangan kecil diantara rambutnya yang tergerai. Simple namun terlihat begitu manis dipakai luhan.

Setelah selesai make-up, Luhan langsung diseret agar berdiri di samping ranjang, sementara tao sibuk mencocokkan pakaian yang dibawanya, karena luhan menolak memakai gaun. Akhirnya tao memadukan kaos putih mlik luhan dengan cardigan dark grey sepaha dan juga skinny jeans warna hitam. Sebagai pemanis tao meminjamkan luhan tas pundak cantik (luhan baru tau kalau tao juga membawa beberapa model tas).

Untuk sepatu tao melarang luhan memakai converse ataupun sepatu sejenisnya. Ia meminta luhan untuk memakai wedges hitam 7 cm milik tao. Wedgesnya sukses membuat luhan sedikit kerepotan tentu saja.

"Haa~ akhirnya selesai juga. Bagaimana? Apa jie-jie oke?" Tanya tao setelah ia menghias dirinya sendiri dan memakai kemeja yang dipadukan dengan rok mini yang agak ketat. Tao kini terlihat bagai seorang manager kantor sungguhan, sedangkan luhan malah seperti anak kuliahan.

"ini lebih dari oke, zi." Jawab luhan terdengar senang.

"harusnya jie-jie juga memakai pakaian sepertiku." Ucap tao agak cemberut.

Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan tawa ringan. "Kajja.. 1 jam lagi kita harus sudah sampai."

#####

Kai dan kris sukses dibuat melongo atas penampilan Luhan. Memng sih sebelum-sebelumnya setelah luhan diseret xiumin ke salon milik donghae, luhan sudah mulai memakai make-up tipis. Tapi sungguh selera tao memang tak boleh diragukan. Luhan terlihat dewasa dengan make-up yang menempel diwajahnya sekaligus terlihat 'muda' karena pakaiannya. Bahkan kai yakin taka da yng menduga bahwa luhan sudah 30-an.

"waw… kau terlihat luar biasa Lu." Ucap kris asih agak tak percaya.

"benar hyung. Luhan noona, akhirnya kau menjadi wanita." Kata kai agak ambigu.

"jadi selama ini kalian menganggapku apa?" balas luhan merengut.

"yah… kau kan biasanya galak sekali lu, jutek pula. Apalagi dengan kaos dan jeansmu. Jelas kau bukan wanita." Jawab kris santai. Sukses membuat Luhan bersiap melempar wedges 7cm nya jika saja tak ditahan tao.

"ah sudahlah ge, berhentilah menggoda jie-jie ku." Tao membela luhan. "lagipula aku lumayan suka dengan dandanan jie-jie yang selelu terlihat simple dan santai."

Ucapan tao menghaslkan seringaian penuh kemenangan di bibir luhan, sedangkan kris malah takut jika tao bakal punya selera berpakaian seperti luhan. _Hei bagaimana ia bisa menikmati lekuk tubuh pandanya jika tao berpakaian seperti luhan? Big NO *dasarmodus._

"hentikan kalian semua. Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat bukan? Ini sudah hamper waktunya." Ucap kai bijak. Menghasilkan tatapan takjub dari 3 orang dihadapannya.

"Apa? Kenapa kalan menatapku begitu?" protes kai.

"Kuharap kau tetap sehat Kai/kai/gege." Ucap Kris,Luhan,dan Tao serempak.

Mereka akhirnya memilih berjalan menuju café yang menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka. Sepanjang jalan banyak yang menatap mereka kagum. Hei pemandangan empat orang yang cantik dan ganteng jarang kan? Juga tak boleh dilewatkan.

 _Grill 5 taco_ adalah café yang memiliki 2 lantai. Lantai 1 untuk sekedar nongkrong dan menikmati hidangan sebagai pengunjung, dan lantai 2 untuk acara yang lebih private. Mereka langsung naik ke lantai 2 setelah diberi tahu bahwa selena byun dan assistennya sudah menunggu di dalam.

"Annyeonghaseyo…" sapa mereka berempat kecuali luhan yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa anda sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya kris basa-basi.

"tidak, aku juga baru saja sampai. Bukan begitu Jinan?" jawab baekhyun sambil melirik ke assistennya yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukkan dan senyum manis.

"maaf, bisa kita mulai langsung wawancaranya? Kurasa tak baik terlalu lama membuang waktu." Ucap luhan.

"tentu… manager Xi?" jawab baekhyun agak ragu.

"anda bisa memanggil saya manager xi jika dikantor miss, jika dilapangan anda bisa memanggilku reporter Xi." Luhan menjawab kalem. Baekhyun hanya menatap luhan dengan pandangan suit diartikan.

"jja.. tao bersiaplah. Kris tolong menyingkir dari situ, kecuali kau yang ingin disorot kamera." Luhan memulai persiapan.

"Tunggu… bukankah yang akan mewawancaraiku adalah anda reporter Xi?" Tanya baekhyun agak heran.

"Mianhae, miss. Sayang sekali bahwa aku bukan orang yang mudah membawa suasana dalam rekaman. Aku hanya ahli dalam wawancara tanpa kamera. Kuharap anda tak keberatan."

"cha.. kai, kau sudah siap?"

"aku siap kapan saja noona, aku sudah dapat angle yang bagus.

"Tao?"

"ne jie, aku siap."

"bagaimana miss byun?"

Baekhyun agak kecewa sebenarnya, tapi ia tak mungkin membataklan wawancara ini. Apalagi melihat tatapan kris yang seolah memperingatkannya.

"Ya…"

"baik.. tao kau buka saat aku mengkode hitungan ketiga. Oke?"

"oke"

Pada hitungan ketiga tao mulai membuka acara, dan sedikit berbasa-basi pada pemirsa yang nantinya akan menonton. Setelah sekitar 10 menit memperkenalkan narasumber tao akan segera memulai sesi Tanya jawab.

"pertanyaan pertama, nah baekhyun-ssi, ini adalah pertanyaan yang paling banyak ditanyakan oleh para nentizen saat mereka tau bahwa kau seorang duta besar Inggris yang merupakan orang asli korea. Bagaimana anda yang orang korea bisa menjadi duta besar Inggris?" tao mulai bertanya.

"wah, nentizen langsung to the point ya… sebenarnya… saat JHS dulu, aku sangat anti dengan segala hal yang berbau politik, bahkan aku menganggap segala yang berbau politik adalah kotor. Aku adalah siswa terpandai diangkatan ku. Aku tak pernah punya teman, apalagi sahabat. Tapi tahun kedua adalah tauh yang paling berbahagia dalam hidupku. Aku punya seorang teman baru, satu-satunya. Ia anak yang sangat ceria, dan begitu terobsesi dengan Inggris dan prancis. Ia sering bercerita bahwa ia inggin menjadi duta besar salah satu Negara yang ia jadikan obsesi…."

"bisa anda ceritakan lebih detail? Mungkin nentizen dapat mengambil inspirasi dari cerita anda?"

"ya, ia yang selalu meyakinkanku bahwa dunia politik tak sekotor yang kubayangkan jika aku tau cara yang baik untuk menghadapinya. Namun karena sebuah kejadian yang tak mengenakkan, hubungan kami merenggang. Ia menjauh dan bodohnya aku tak mencoba untuk memperbaiki hubungan kami. JHS dimana emosi kami lbih mendominasi dan egoism adalah yang nomor satu. Sejak saat itu ia hilang. Hilang dalam artian sebenarnya. Aku tak tau lagi kabarnya, bahkan alamat rumahnya pindah. Saat itulah aku sadar, aku sudah kehilangan orang berharga hanya karena keegoisanku. Aku terus diliputi rasa bersalah hingga aku mencoba menebusnya dengan merelakan cita-cita awalku jadi ahli forensic menjadi duta besar Inggris. Aku melewati segaalanya dengan penuh perjuangan. Dan aku tahu bahwa ia benar, polotik tak sepenuhnya kotor. Banyak pengalaman yang bisa diambil dari sana." Jawab baekhyun panjang.

"wah, berarti anda melakukan segalanya sebagai ungkapan penyesalan atas sikapmu di masa lalu?" tao mulai bertanya lagi.

"ya.. awalnya memang begitu. Namun lama-kelamaan aku juga menikmati pekerjaanku sekarang."

"sebenarnya masalah apa yang membuat kalian bertengkar?"

"… maaf, mungkin sebaiknya hanya kami yang tahu apa yang terjadi." Jawab baekhyun tetap tenang.

"Jika anda berkenan, siapa nama sahabat anda dimasa lalu itu baekhyun-ssi?"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan tao.

"dan mungkin jika beruntung anda dan sahabat lama anda bisa bertemu dan meluruskan masalah kalian?"

"tentu, tao-ssi. Dia, adalah sahabat terbaik dalam hidupku. Walau mungkin aku adalah sahabat terburuk salam hidupnya. Namanya, nama sahabat baikku adalah…" baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya dan tersenyum kea rah kamera.

" Lu Han…"

* * *

To Be Continue

HAI HAI HAI KALIAN SEMUAAA :V

AL IS BACK YEEY *apasih

Huahahaha khirnya ujian sekolah kelar, ujian praktek lewat, TUC kab juga sukses.

PC juga udah sembuh wkwkwk

TAPI GUE MAU UN :'v

(doain ya guys)

Masih adakah yang mbaca ff ini?

Masih adakah yang inget al?

Moga aja masih ya maklum kalo engga ntar al keliatan banget jonesnya *eh-_-

Jangan paksa diriku biar cepet update ya bebeb sekalian, daku sungguh ingin sukses un 2016

*ahayy

Pokoknya tysm buat semua review yang masuk :*

Aku tresno kaliyann

LAST

REVIEW DONG BEEB?


	5. Chapter 5

"Jika anda berkenan, siapa nama sahabat anda dimasa lalu itu baekhyun-ssi?"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan tao.

"dan mungkin jika beruntung anda dan sahabat lama anda bisa bertemu dan meluruskan masalah kalian?"

"tentu, tao-ssi. Dia, adalah sahabat terbaik dalam hidupku. Walau mungkin aku adalah sahabat terburuk salam hidupnya. Namanya, nama sahabat baikku adalah…" baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya dan tersenyum ke arah kamera.

" Lu Han…"

"…"

Semua orang yang ada disana bungkam, kris terlihat mengepalkan jari tangannya, Tao terlihat agak gugup karena mengalami situasi yang ia rasa amat canggung, kai hanya memejamkan matanya. Luhan? Ia sedang keluar untuk menerima telepon dari Chanyeol. Saat luhan masuk ia hanya menatap bingung tao yang diam. Lalu mencoba mengkode tao untuk melakukan tugasnya lagi.

Tao agak tersentak menyadari kode dari Luhan dan mencoba untuk kembali menguasai keadaan.

"ehem… kurasa tak baik mengorek privasi yang anda jaga. Nah kita lanjut ke pertanyaan selanjutnya. Baekhyun-ssi, bagaimana dengan pendidikan anda?" tao mencoba kembali ke tugasnya.

Baekhyun menjawab semua pertanyaan tao dengan lancar. Tiba di penghujung acara , tao mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk memberi beberapa kalimat yang mungkin dapat menjadi inspirasi , khususnya bagi para siswa dan mahasiswa di Korea.

Baekhyun kembali menampilkan senyum anggunnya. Ia terlihat sedang berpikir untuk apa yang akan ia sampaikan.

"silahkan baekhyun-ssi?" tao mempersilahkan.

"Mungkin… aku ingin menyampaikan pada seluruh pemirsa, 'jangan pernah lepaskan apa yang telah berhasil kau genggam, sekecil apapun hal yang kau genggam jika kau membuangnya, hanya akan membungkus hidupmu dengan rasa penyesalan ' hanya itu." Kata baekhyun menatap serius pada kamera."

"Cha, itu dia pesan Baekhyun-ssi pada seluruh pemiirsa. Terima kasih atas waktu dan ketersediaan anda, Baekhyun-sii." Kata tao sedikit membungkukkan badannya, "dan inilah akhir dari wawancara ekslusif dengan Miss baekhyun-ssi, saya akhiri. Sampa jumpa di lain kesempatan." Tao mengakhiri ses wawancara dengan wajah ceria.

Luhan menghela nafas lega setelah kai mematikan kameranya. Ia langsung mendapat acakan rambut dari Kai.

"Yakk! Apa yang kau lakukan Kim pabo Kai?!" kai siap menimpuk kai dengan berkas yang dipegangnya.

"Heei, santai dong noona, lagipula kau tahu? Mukamu saat wawancara berjalan itu sangat tegang. Memang ada apa huh?" Kai menghindari ayunan berkas yang nyaris membuat wajah tampannya terluka.

"Aniyo, ini pertama kali tao tampil secara Live, lagipula tadi aku tak bisa mengawasinya secara penuh, apalagi Chanyeol menelepon tiba-tiba." Gerutu luhan sambil berusaha meapihkan tatanan rambutnya.

"Ah, begitu. Oya noona, kita aka nada acara makan malam setelah ini. Tak kusangka wawancara sejak siang tadi malah molor jadi sesore ini."

"Ah makan malam…baiklah." Jawab luhan santai.

But..

Wait…

Makan malam….? Luhan melotot

Dinner? Kini luhan terlihat shock.

"waeyo rusa? Wajahmu tak menyenangkan sekali." Kris yang baru tiba bersama baekhyun myeletuk melihat ekspresi Luhan .

"ASTAGA, OH TUHAN, KAI KEMARIN AKU PUNYA JADWAL MAKAN MALAM DENGA ORANG TUA KU." Pekik luhan histeris.

Kai hanya memutar bola matanya malas, toh itu apa urusannya dengan makan malam nanti.

"lalu?"

"AKU LUPA TAK DATANG, KARENA KAU DAN KYUNGSOO BERKUNJUNG HINGGA LARUT MALAM!" Luhan makin histers.

Kini Kai melotot, ia baru saja akan kembali berucap saat Luhan dengan gesit mengambil tas pundaknya dan langsung lari keluar ruangan.

"YAKK! LUHAN KAU MAU KEMANA?!" Kris berteriak.

"RUMAH ORANG TUA KUUUU~~" samar-samar mereka masih bisa mendengar suara pekikan luhan dari jauh.

"dia dan bibi Xi akan membunuhku besok." Kai menjadi panic sendiri. Baginya sudah cukup membuat bibi Xi marah karena sifat playboy nya dulu. Mana sudi ia mendapat amukan singa betina plus rusa betina. Seumur hidupnya ia sudah cukup merasakannya sekali.

Tao terkikik mendengar ratapan kai, kris tentu pernah bercerita tentang betapa menyedihkannya kai saat bibi Xi tau bahwa dulu kai hanya menganggap Kyungsoo mainan. Tenti itu dulu, saat kai belum menyadari bahwa kyungsoo adalah jodohnya…

"dia tak berubah, selalu ceroboh dan pelupa." Ucap baekhyun lirih. Kris yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum masam.

"Kau benar baek, dia tak pernah berubah. Jadi, kuharap kau tak merubahnya."

Kai yang sedikit-banyak tau masalah pribadi yang menyangkut Luhan memilih diam, dan Tao yang menatap Kris dan baekhyun bingung.

######

Luhan berlari secepat yang ia bisa, tentu berlari dengan wedges 7 cm bukan perkara yang mudah baginya yang terbiasa pakai converse. Ia bahkan merutuki betapa besarnya restoran yang kris pesan untuk wawancara. Saat hendak menuruni tangga, kaki Luhan tanpa sengaja terkantuk karpet yang sengaja diletakkan di ujung atas tangga.

"Akh…." Luhan memejamkan matanya, ia sudah siap dengan segala resko patah tulang karena jatuh dari tangga saat ia sadar keseimbangannya hilang.

1 detik…

5 detik…

Luhan sama sekali tak merasakan sakit. "apa kau baik-baik saja nona?" sebuah suara membuat luhan membuka matanya. Luhan melotot dan buru-buru menjauhkan dirinya dari lelaki tersebut.

Lagi-lagi Luhan benar-benar tak akan selamat jika saja sepasang tangan tak menangkap pinggangnya dan menahannya agar tak jatuh.

"kau benar-benar ceroboh." Kata lelaki itu, sehun terdengar geli.

"A-ah, mianhae, terima kasih sudah menolongku."

"tak masalah nona, eh-tunggu. Apa kita pernah bertemu? Kau Xi Luhan yang waktu itu berkunjung ke salon donghae noona bukan?"

"aah, ya kurasa begitu, maaf aku benar-benar buru-buru." Luhan mencoba melepaskan tangan sehun yang ternayata (tanpa mereka berdua sadari) menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Tunggu!"

"Ya?"

"Kau, terlihat berbeda sejak terakhir kita bertemu." Kata sehun tiba-tiba.

"ye?" luhan malah erlihat bingung.

"Kau… sangat cantik hari ini Luhan-ssi." Sehun berkata sambil tersenyum tulus.

Luhan menatap sehun sejenak dan membungkukan badannya sopan, lalu pergi begitu saja.

' _apa setelah belasan tahun, kau baru bisa memandangku sebagai wanita oh sehun?'_

Luhan mengusap kedua pipinya yang sudah basah dengan air mata. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa menghentikan tangis yang bahkan tak ia undang.

'apa kau orang yang sama dengan penulis surat itu? Lu Han?' Tanya sehun dalam hati saat Luhan hanya membungkukan badan dan kembali berlari menuruni tangga dengan gesit.

Luhan berhenti berlari dan mencoba menghentikan ar matanya di sebuah kursi di dekat taman. Ia masih saja merutuki dirinya yang tak kunjung melupakan sehun. Ia memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri sejenak. Masih ingat betul semua kenangan yang hampir saja luhan hapus 3 tahun lalu.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **15 tahun lalu**_

" _Lulu"_

" _waeyo?" jawab luhan masih focus dengan novel yang tenagh ia baca._

" _bisa temani aku sepulang sekolah?"_

" _eodi?" luhan menanggapi singkat._

 _Baekhyun merengut jengkel, hei ia sudah mencoba mengajak sohibnya bicara malah ia diacuhkan, 'menyebalkan'. Baekhyun terus menatap luhan dengan pandangan ngambeknya. Luhan yang merasa risih akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel dan menatap baekhyun tenang._

" _arraseo, maafkan aku, baek." Luhan memilih mengalah dan mencoba membujuk baekhyun. "memangnya ingin kutemani kemna hm? Perpustakaan? Atau kantor guru? Atau ruang OSIS?"_

 _Mendengar pertanyaan luhan, baekhyun malah semakin merengut, "yak! Apa aku semembosankan itu?"_

 _Luhan terkekeh geli. "bukan begitu, hanya saja kupikir itu semua adalah tempat yang mungkin kau kunjungi bukan."_

" _kedai ice-cream." Ucap baekhyun tersenyum manis._

" _hu?"_

" _astaga luhan, kedai ice cream."_

" _pfttt… hahahahahaha….aduh baek, bercandamu sama sekali tak lucu tau." Luhan terbahak-bahak._

" _sudah kuduga, reaksimu pasti begini." Baekhyun memasang wajah serius. Melihat wajah serius baekhyun, luhan menghentikan tawanya._

" _ehem.. baiklah, akan kutemani. Tapi baek, bagaimana dengan eomma atau appa-mu?" luhan mengingatkan baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum misterius. "aku sudah minta izin kok. Kau tenang saja Lu."_

" _jinja? arraseo"_

…

" _cepatlah Lu Han! Kau lelet sekali."_

" _jalanlah terlebih dahulu, aku bisa menyusul."_

" _Hanie, ayolah."_

"…"

" _lu?"_

" _Cha, sudah selesai. Kajja!" luhan menarik tangan baekhyun._

 _Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kedai Ice Cream mereka berdua terlihat seperti bocah kembar yang akur dan menyenangkan, oh ayolah baekhyun yang cantik dan cerdas, luhan juga tak kalah cantik dan mahir di bidang seni dan bahasa, persahabatan yang sempurna bukan?_

" _sebenarnya, untuk apa kita kesana?" luhan terlihat penasaran._

" _menemui seseorang." Ucap baekhyun senyam-senyum._

" _aigoo, uri baekhyun sedang jatuh cinta, eh?"_

" _jangan menggodaku Lu."_

" _siapa baek? Namja beruntung itu?" luhan bertanya penasaran._

" _kau akan segera tau Lu, tunggu saja." Jawab baekhyun lalu berjalan cepat mendahului Luhan._

" _hei apa-apaan tu? Yak! Byun baekhyun! Tunggu aku!"_

 _Sesampainya di kedai, baekhyun langsung menarik tangan luhan untyk masuk dan membawanya ke sebuah meja yang telah diduduki seorang namja. Luhan tertegun, punggung itu.. luhan sangat mengenalnya, punggung sunbae yang ia sukai sejak luhan melihatnya bermain basket beberapa bulan lalu, punggung yang membuat pipinya menghangat saat mengingatnya._

' _bukan, lu, tidak mungkin dia. Pasti bukan.' Luhan mencoba meyakinkan drinya._

" _Sehun Sunbae?" baekhyun memastikan._

 _Punggung itu berbalik, sukses membuat harapan uhan sirna tak berbekas._

" _Ah, baek, kau sudah datang?" sehun menyambut baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya._

" _ne sunbae, maaf aku membawa luhan untuk menemuimu." Ucap baekhyun melrik Luhan._

 _Mendengar kalimat baekhyun, luhan tertohok. 'maaf?' apa membawaku bersamamu adalah sebuah kesalahan baek? Bukankah kau sendiri yang menyuruhku ikut? Luhan tersenyum perih._

" _annyeonghaseyo, sunbae. Lu Han imnida."_

" _Ah, ya, hai." Sehun tersenyum agak paksa._

" _err, sorry Lu Han? Bisa kau tunggu di meja lain? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan baekhyunnie." Ucap sehun tanpa nada menyesal._

" _apa taka pa lu?" baekhyun terlihat khawatir, tentu ia takut membuat luhan marah._

" _a-ah ne, gwenchana. Aku menunggumu di meja lain saja baek. aku tak ingin mengganggu." Luhan tersenyum paksa._

" _bagus, kami tak akan lama. Kau tenang saja." Ucap sehun lagi, kembali menghancurkan hati luhan._

 _Setelah menunggu selama hampir 2 jam, yang terasa sangat lama. Apalagi dengan suasana hatinya yang tak bisa dikatakan baik._

" _Lu han, ayo. Kami sudah selesai." Baekhyun menegeur luhan yang terlihat melamun._

" _Lu?"_

" _Y-ya? Ah, mian. Kalian sudah selesai? Ayo pulang. Ini sudah terlalu sore."_

" _kajja baek, kita jalan bersama ke sekolah. Kau dijemput disana bukan?" suara sehun kembali terdengar._

" _eh, aku akan jalan bersama lu han, sunbae."_

" _ck, jangan panggil namjachingu-mu sunbae baek. Panggil Oppa. Arraseo?" sehun protes._

" _arraseo, sehun o.p.p.a" jawab baekhyun menenkankan kata oppa, sukses membuat sehun tertawa._

" _Baek, aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Sebaiknya kau bersama sehun sunbae ke sekolah." Kata Luhan mencoba menyadarkan mereka bahwa ia masih disana juga._

' _t-tapi…" belum selesai baekhyun berucap. Luhan sudah berlari menuju halte bis, meninggalkan sehun dan baekyun._

" _kajja baek…"_

…

 _Sudah 2 minggu setelah kejadian di kedai, luhan berusaha mati-matian menghindari baekhyun. Yah tak mati-matian juga sih, karena baekhyun juga sibuk dengan sehun yang selalu menghampiri mereka saat istirahat._

" _luhan!" luhan mencoba tak menghiraukan panggilan baekhyun._

" _Yak! Lu…."_

 _BRUKK!_

 _Luhan menoleh, dan terkrjut saat melihat baekhyun yang terjatuh dan mengaduh kesakitan._

" _Astaga baek!" luhan langsung menghampiri baekhyun. Luhan akan membantu baekhyun jika saja sebuah tangan tak menghalanginya._

" _jangan sentuh baekhyun!" itu suara sehun._

" _oppa! Akh…" baekhyun mencoba membela._

 _Luhan hanya diam, kaget. Ia tak menyangka sehun akan membentaknya._

" _Sahabat macam apa kau? Baekhyun selalu mencoba mendekatimu, tapi kau acuhkan. Sepenting itukah kau anggap dirimu sendiri Lu Han?!"_

 _Luhan tersentak. Dadanya tiba-tiba sesak, luhan tak boleh dibentak, apapun alasannya. Ia punya trauma di masa lalu._

" _Luhan? Lulu? Kau baik-baik saja?!" baekhyun panic melihat tangan luhan yang terkepal dan nafasnya yang terlihat tak normal._

" _Lihat? Bahkan baekhyun masih menghawatirkanmu. Kajja baek, kita obati lukamu." Sehun masih berucap tajam. Baekhyun tak bisa menolak, ia hanya menatap luhan yang kini tertunduk dengan pandangan bersalah. 'mianhae, lulu'_

" _uuh~" luhan meringis kesakitan. Ia mulai memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak._

" _Aakh…"_

 _Kyungsoo yang kebetulan lewat melihat keadaan luhan langsung panic._

" _Luhan? Hei, jangan pukul drimu sendiri." Kyungsoo mencoba menghentikan luhan._

" _sehh…saakh, hiks…" Luhan semakin memperkeras pukullannya._

 _Kyungsoo yang melihat kris langsung memanggilnya. Kris menghampiri mereka dengan tergesa._

" _luhan kenapa Kyung?"_

" _aku tak tahu. Capat gendong dia kris, bawa ke ruang kesehatan!"_

" _tidak kyung!, kajja ke rumah sakit."_

…

 _Sudah seminggu Luhan tak masuk sekolah, tentu membuat baekhyun khawatir, apalagi terakhir kalinya mereka bertemu baekhyun jelas melihat gores luka di mata rusa luhan, apalagi sebelumnya luhan sempat seperti menghindar darinya. Tentu baekhyun sudah menanyakan perihal luhan pada kyungsoo, teman dekat luhan selain dirinya, namun kyungsoo hanya menatapnya dingin dan berlalu begitu saja dengan kris. Baekhyun sudah menghubungi ponsel luhan entah berapa kali, namun tetap tak ada balasan satupun._

 _ **Flashback off**_

Luhan kembali sadar dari lamunannya dan memutuskan memanggil taxi untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah kedua orang tuanya.

Luhan memasuki halaman megah orang tua _angkatnya_ dan menyapa beberapa pelayan yang membersihkan kebun dan halaman. Angkat? Tentu tuan dan nyonya Xi adalah orang tua angkat luhan, namanya adalah Lu Han, dan sejak tuan Xi mengadopsinya 12 tahun lalu luhan mengubah namanya jadi Xi Luhan.

Luhan memasuki kediaman orang tuanya yang terlihat sepi.

"Eomma? Appa?" panggil luhan menggema di seluruh ruangan.

"lihat siapa yang datang setelah mengingkari janjinya semalam yeobo…" eomma luhan, nyonya Xi, terlihat sedang bermanja dengan tuan Xi di ruang tengah seraya menonton sara berita. Dari nadany luhan tau betul eommanya pasti sedang menyindirnya dan ngambek padanya.

Luhan menghampiri keduanya dan meringis melihat tatapan tajam yang dilemparkan mrs. Xi padanya.

"jangan melotoinya terus, yeobo. Ia pasti sibuk dengan pekerjaannya semalam."

"Ya! Berhentilah membela rusa itu yeobo.. aku kan semalam sudah memasak banyak makanan untuk makan malam special."

"eomma…" luhan mencoba membujuk sang eomma.

"…"

"maafkan luhan ne?"

"…"

"hiks… luhan tidak bermaksud membuat eomma marah.. hiks… hueeee appa! Eomma tak mau memaafkan luhannie…" luhan mulai melancarkan jurus andalannya.

"shhh… sudahlah yeobo, rusa kita sudah menangis loh." Bujuk tuan Xi.

"yayayayak! Berhrntilah berakting rusa nakal!" eomma luhan langsung mencubit kedua pipi luhan.

"dan kau, yeobo. Berhentilah terlalu membela dan memanjakannya."

"hehehehe… aku mencintai eomma." Luhan langsung memeluk nyonya Xi.

"eomma juga sangat mencintai lulu."

"Oh baiklah, jangan harap ada jatah Gucci, dan sepatu converse untuk sebilan kedepan." Itu suara tuan Xi.

"Aku juga mencintai appa! Sungguh!" luhan langsung melepaskan pelukan eommanya dan mendekap appanya erat.

PLETAKK!

"eomma!" luhan protes.

"apaan yang tadi itu huh? Langsung memeluk appamu begitu mendengar jatah sepatumu." Nyonya xi kembali menggerutu.

"Jangan bohongi diri sendiri yeobo. Kuyakin kau juga tak rela jatah Gucci-mu bulan ini hilang bukan?" tuan xi malah mulai menggoda istrinya. Huh dasar pasangan ayah-anak yang serasi.

####

Setelah wawancara siang tadi selesai baekhyun langsung kembal ke hotel tempatnya menginap. Ia hanya punya waktu 2 bulan sebelum ia harus kembal ke inggris dan menjalankan kewajibannya. Ia menatap 3 surat yang terlihat lawas di nakas tempat tidurnya.

'kuharap kesalahpahaman in selesai lebih cepat'

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Seminggu luhan tak masuk ke sekolah, luhan juga tak membalas semua pesan atau telepon baekhyun. Bahkan 3 hari ini operator selalu mengatakan bahwa nomor yang ia tuju berada di luar service area._

' _apa luhan mengganti no ponselnya?'_

 _Siang ini luhan berencana mengunjungi rumah luhan, ia diantar oleh sopie pribadinya karena sang appa sedang pergi ke luar kota. Sesampainya di rumah luhan, baekhyun memencet bel yang ada di gerbang._

 _Sudah beberapa kali baekhyun mencoba memencet bel namun taka da tanda-tanda seseorang akan membukakan pintu. Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk bertanya pada tetangga samping rumah luhan._

" _permisi, ajumma?" sapa baekhyun sopan._

" _ne, anak muda. Ada yang bisa ajumma bantu?"_

" _ah, ne, ajumma. Boleh aku bertanya?"_

" _Tentu, nak. Tentang apa?"_

" _err- apa keluarga Lu, sedang berada di luar kota?"_

 _Raut wajah ajumma tersebut langsung terlihat sedih dan prihatin. Baekhyun yang melihat perubahan raut wajah si ajumma hanya menyerenyit bingung."ada apa ajumma?"_

" _duduklah dulu nak. Apa kau teman luhan?"_

" _ne, aku sahabatnya. Ajumma."_

" _Sebenarnya, keluarga 'sisa' Lu sudah pindah dari sini."_

" _maaf, apa maksud ajumma?"_

" _apa kau tak tahu, seminggu yang lalu, luhan dibawa kerumah sakit karena traumanya kambuh?"_

" _mwo?!"_

" _ya, tuan dan nyonya lu sangat panic mendengar anak mereka dilarikan ke rumah sakit, mereka mengendarai mobil dengan tergesa dan naasnya mereka malah mengalami kecelakaan maut dan menewaskan keduanya." Kata ajumma sedikit terisak._

 _Wajah baekhyun langsung pucat pasi. "l-lalu, bagaimana dengan luhan ajumma?" desak baekhyun tak sabar._

" _saat masih dirawat dan masih belum sadar, seorang keluarga kaya raya, yang merupakan sahabat keluarga lu, memutuskan mengadopsi luhan dan membawanya pergi tepat pagi tadi."_

" _l-luhan…"_

" _keadaannya sangat menyedihkan nak, luhan yang ceria, dan bersemangat, saat ajumma mengantar kepergiannya tadi ia begitu kurus, pucat dan pandangannya kosong. Bahkan ia masih memakai infus di tangnnya." Tangis ajumma pecah._

" _kemana mereka membawa luhan pergi Ajumma?" isak baekhyun._

" _a-ajumma tak tahu, mereka bilang akan membawa luhan ke luar negeri untuk menjalani perawatan yang lebih intensif."_

…

 _Pagi harinya baekhyun langsung menghampiri kyungsoo dan menuntut jawaban dari perempuan bermata owl itu._

" _kenapa kau tak memberi tahuku Kyung?!"_

 _Kyungsoo hanya tertawa remeh. "memang kau siapa byun baekhyun? Apa hak mu untuk tahu?!"_

" _Aku sahabatnya! Aku sahabat Lu Han!"_

" _sahabat? SAHABAT MACAM APA YANG MEMBIARKAN SAHABATNYA HAMPIR MATI SEKARAT HAH?! Kau… kau bahkan lebih memilih namjachingu sialanmu itu disbanding sahabatmu!" kyungsoo mengungkapkan emosinya yang seminggu ini terpendam pada baekhyun. baekhyun bungkam. Kyungsoo benar. Sahabat macam apa dia._

" _sudahlah kyung, sebaiknya kita pergi." Kis mencoba menghentikan perdebatan baeksoo._

 _Baekhyun berjalan dengan tatapan kosong menuju perpustakaan, ia butuh tempat yang sepi dan tenang. Ia bahkan membolos pelajaran kali ini._

 _Ia membuka pintu perpus dan disambut oleh pak Choi, penjaga perpustakaan yang sudah sangat akrab dengan baekhyun dan luhan._

" _oh, hai baek! Lama sekali kau tak berkunjung kemari." Sambut pak choi ramah._

 _Baekhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis._

" _ada apa huh? Sudah sejak 2 minggu lalu luhan selalu datang kemari sendiri. Apa kalian bertengkar?"_

" _Hiks… pak choi… aku merindukan bodoh, aku… aku bukan sahabat baik hiks…" baekhyun duduk terisak._

 _Pak choi yang sebenarnya tahu pokok permasalahan mereka hanya tersenyum sedih. Apalagi 2 minggu lalu luhan selalu menceritakan keluh kesahnya karena baekhyun selalu bersama sang namjachigu, ditambah kemarin luhan datang dengan keadaan yang sama sekali tak dapat pak choi bayangkan._

" _kemarin luhan datang kemari baek."_

" _hiks,,,hikss" baekhyun masih terus terisak._

" _dia bilang, ia pamit akan pergi jauh. Ia bilang ia sangat mencintai perpustakaan ini baek. Kau tau kenapa?" baekhyun hanya menggeleng._

" _karena tempat ini penuh kenangan bersamamu baek."_

" _hikss…lu, hiks…"_

" _luhan bilang ia sangat menyayangimu. Ia bilang ia senang bersahabat denganmu."_

" _ia tak pernah marah padamu baek, baginya kau tetaplah yang terbaik." Ucap pak choi ikut meneteskan air mata._

 _Dan akhirnya hari itu, pak choi menutup perpus sementara agar baekhyun bisa mengeluarkan semua emosi yang ia pendam. Hari itu, adalah hari terbutuk dalam sejarah kehidupan seorang byun baekhyun…_

 _ **Flashback off**_

"bahkan pak choi baru memberiku surat yang diam-diam kau sisipkan di buku daftar peminjam buku saat ia akan pensiun lu…" lrih baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun tersenyum mengingat saat acara reuni tahun lalu, pak choi tergopoh-gopoh mencarinya dan membawa paper bag berisi 6-7 amplop surat.

"tolong simpan ini dengan baik baek… kuyakin Luhan berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikannya darimu dulu." Katanya waktu itu.

Bahkan rasa bersalah baekhyun makin bertambah setelah membaca semua surat yang dulu pernah ditulis luhan. Karena, luhan sahabat baiknya, ternyata menyukai orang yang sama dengannya. Bahkan baekhyun dengan begitu bodohnya menyuruh luhan menemaninya kala itu. Dan bodohnya, baekhyun malah menerima sehun menjadi namjachingunya.

Dan baekhyun merasa, segala penderitaan luhan terjadi karena keegoissannya.

'mianhae, lu… aku berjanji akan memperbaiki semuanya… maaf…maafkan aku…"

* * *

TBC

Lalalalalalala~~~

Huaaa ini ff tersedih yang al bikin khusus buat malam ini :"v

Nih udah keungkap masalalunya luBaekhun yah walau belom semua.

Makin bingung sama ceritanya?

Atau udah dapet sekikit pencerahan? Huehehehe *tawasetan

Daku beri kalian bonus plus-plus update mala mini *aseek :v

WAHAI PARA SIDERS, please tinggalkan jejak

untuk kali ini saja~~ kuucapkan slamat tinggal untuk slamanya ~~ *lohloh?

Ga ding :3

Tolonglah yaw hargai cerita yang sudah Al bikin agak panjang dikit ini.

Ya kalo emang ga suka ceritanya ,, ya paling enggak hargailah bertetes-tetes air mata yang al berikan untuk membuat capt ini :')

Btw bagi yang belum tau, ini ff diambil dari real story. jadi al ga jiplak mana-mana. kalo mungkin ada yang mirip sama ff al. al jamin 100% kebetulan :v

SOOO REVIEW YAAA?

KASIH SARAN JUGAA YAAA KRITIKNYA JUGA BOLEH :*

BERILAH TANGGAPAN OKEEE?

Buat para active readers, tysm banget ya, saying kalian pokoknya wkwk

(salam enuh cintahh dari Al yang terlampau alay)


End file.
